Robin Hood The Legacy goes on
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: A sequel to "Robin Hood Becoming Royalty," this sees the wedding of Clucky and Little John, the pitter patter of little feet, new love, new problems and a new story. Just easier to read and review please!
1. The christening

**Hi everyone! I'm back :), missed my original reviewers, hope you've all been doing well :) I would like to thank "orangesatan" for giving me a reminder to start this and "blitzXcoleen4ever" who had also given me many reviews on my previous fanfic.**

**To my new readers, welcome! I would like to point out this is a sequel though if you wish to read from here, it's not impossible to pick it up, my first one is called "Robin Hood Becoming Royalty." One last thing though, this is only going to contain 10 chapters at most as my writing is so pressed for many different things, but I promised a sequel and here you go :)! x **

The beginning of spring, brings new flowers to bloom, and symbolises the start of a new year. With the christening of the cubs Olivia and Forrest it also brought about the start of their life as the new prince and princess of Nottingham. The morning of the christening had been a rushed one, despite Robin's hope that it would be much more relaxed, and as he sat beside his wife Maid Marian, in their weekly royal meeting, both only wished to be with their new children. 'Item nine,' the owl began in his droning voice, an hour into the meeting, Robin and Marian exchanged exasperated glances at this point, 'umm I'm sorry but please may we continue this tomorrow?' Marian began politely, the owl looking up at her before bowing his head slightly. 'There will be no need for that, I shall finish for you and Robin today,' Richard said calmly coming into the throne room, the new king and queen thanking him graciously as they left the room, sighing contently as they returned to their bed chambers.

'You know this morning; I would've given anything to be back in Sherwood Forest with no worries…' Robin admitted thoughtfully, Marian glancing at him in understanding. Robin had never experienced the responsibilities which came with being a member of royalty, and remembering the first time she met him, she yearned to have the freedom he had. 'Do you believe the children will grow up to love as we have done…' Marian muttered, Robin turning to her with a coy smile, as he put a hand around her back, lowering her slightly as he kissed her passionately. 'Of course they will, being a King may be strange, but being by your side, makes every moment worth it.'

'We'd better get ready, after all what would happen if anyone walked in?' Marian said with a laugh, Robin replying simply 'I'll lock the door,' it was then that he pulled her close to him, his forehead resting against hers before a knock came to the door.

Groaning as Marian went to answer it, Clucky came in the door, wearing a sky blue dress with a big hat upon her head. 'You two not ready yet?' she said grinning as she came farther in 'no the meeting this morning held us back a bit…' Marian admitted Robin nodding in agreement coming beside his wife.

'Well you two had best be ready soon the christening's in an hour, Robin you go and finish getting ready with Little John, and I'll help you get ready Marian and do the back of your dress dear,' she instructed, Robin wanting to stay but listening to these orders as he left the room, the long gold coin hanging around his neck shining brightly from the sunlight that shone into through the castle.

As Marian and Clucky were left alone, her previous lady in waiting instantly began to help Maid Marian get ready. 'Do you ever think that the children will resent me…' Marian questioned feeling that Clucky would understand where she was coming from, her hastily adding at Clucky's horrified expression. 'It's just they will grow up within these castle walls as royalty, which was something I often found tedious…what if they wish to have been brought up the way Robin was? With no boundaries surrounding them…'

'Marian dear, you have turned out perfectly, as has Robin and you are both regarded as heroes in your own right, I do not believe that the children will grow up in the way you fear. They shall have your looks matched, with a way of life that is free in spirit, whatever royalty has in store from them…besides I'm sure if that rogue of yours could settle in like he has, with the King favouring him, then anything is possible.' Laughing light-heartedly, as Marian brushed her silky fur, the two progressed now to talking about Clucky's upcoming wedding.

'Have the dress makers been in?' She asked

'No…there was something I wanted to ask' Clucky confessed, 'I have seen you sew from a mixture of what I and your mother taught you, and I would like to request if it was not too much trouble, for you to be my seamstress?' Marian turned around looking at Clucky, positively beaming at this 'of course I will.'

'Thank you' Clucky replied smiling, Marian putting on a dress which glimmered silver in the light of day, her own gold chain posing as a good contrast. 'Had any of the guests arrived yet?'

'Skippy and his family have, my how they've all matured so early on…' Clucky remarked thoughtfully, Marian nodding with a smile remembering their first meeting.

Meanwhile, Robin and Little John were completely ready, and went for a walk in the grounds, 'I dunno how women can take so long' Little John complained, his best friend chuckling, after a year with a wife who was fussed by many lady's in waiting and servants, he was only too used to the idea. 'So you ready for the wedding old chap?'

'Not in the slightest,' Little John answered laughing nervously, Robin shaking his head 'it's not that bad you know…'

'Really, well it's easy for you, you gave Marian her happily ever after, and swept her off her feet, like _I _advised' he replied emphasising his help, which Robin couldn't deny.

'Robin, Little John!' was the next thing the best friends heard as they looked around to see Skippy approaching them, getting a bit taller all the time. 'Well I wondered when you'd be arriving,' Robin grinned, seeing Skippy wearing the hat the young fox had given him a long time ago now. 'Yeah, I came with mother and my brothers and sisters, I've only just been able to get away, they've been fussing over my appearance,' he responded with a groan. Robin and Little John exchanged looks at this point grinning, when Skippy asked 'where are Forrest and Olivia?'

'They're in the nursery, you'll see them soon, we should get going in for the christening…' Robin remarked, Little John nodding as they crossed the grounds ready to go inside for the christening.

Being reunited with the girls, Robin and Marian went to the throne room where the christening was to be held, their children lay in golden cribs giggling childishly as their doting parents looked over them, letting the children take their hands and it was as Marians chiffon veil fell forward that Olivia took a piece of it in her hand, holding it tightly which made Marian smile, her daughter looking the perfect image of innocence as they sat gazing up sweetly. Looking at Robin and resting her head against his shoulder, Robin put his free arm around the vixen who stood beside him, the door going, and the couple turning to see the guests enter and take their seats. As Friar Tuck entered the room, nodding to them with a smile, they both left the cribs and went to sit in their thrones, still feeling strange at being risen above everyone else, their crowns resting upon their heads, glittering with the jewels set into them.

As the guests came in, those who had been knighted approached the front, bowing and wishing a blessing upon the baby prince and princess of the kingdom. Skippy among them making his blessing aloud, 'as long as I stand I vow to protect the prince and princess no matter what it costs, my pride in being one to fight for good will remain as long as I live.' Putting a hand to her mouth as she smiled, fighting back tears, Marian hadn't been the only one touched by Skippy's pledge, as his mother and many of the others in the room that day made a short applause, Skippy backing up proudly to follow those others knighted, Little John now coming up. 'I dunno how I'm going top that one, but if you can understand this, you guys are gonna grow up to be just as brave and courageous as your parents, and that's all that matters.'

'I never thought today would make me cry,' Marian muttered, as tears rolled down her cheeks, Robin holding her hand as the christening continued.

As the weeks passed Clucky's wedding to Little John came surprisingly quickly, and as it were the children were able to now walk and talk, their aging quicker than normal of course, and so as the day before the wedding came, Marian was busy finalising the last touches to the dress she made. The bodice done with small white beadwork across it's velvet fabric, and long sleeves that stretched out had been hand-crafted from the finest lace, leaving the skirt of the dress which had been made from many layers of silk and chiffon, giving an all-round perfect dress. As Marian sat, finishing her needlework before standing up and holding it out, the vixen smiled at her handiwork, pleased that it was now complete. Setting it across her bed and going to the wardrobe, Marian then skimmed through her wardrobe, pulling out the pearly pink dress she intended to wear, the silky touch of it against her skin, was something she found were soft, and after now going to her dressing table and pulling a pretty hairpiece of three silver flowers to tuck into her hair, she had her outfit ready.

Going back to her sewing, Marian now started the easy job of designing the veil, after wearing so many herself and seeing the beautiful styles that had been made for her, Marian knew how to make one with some ease. Taking the white material and doing a double layered veil, so it would come across, she had just begun to stitch along when Clucky knocked at the door. 'Come in,' she said after quickly pulling a sheet over the wedding dress when she relaxed seeing Clucky at the door. 'Oh good here you are,' she remarked coming in the room, and seeing the sheet across the bed covering something underneath. 'Is that it?' she asked with growing anticipation, Marian nodding as Clucky dared to lift it, uncertain of what to expect but gasping as she saw the finished dress. 'Marian…it's so beautiful,' she said running a feathered hand across the soft fabric, 'well would you like to try it? After all I need to check the fittings okay,' Marian suggested, her best friend quickly complying and taking the dress to the spare room.

The day of the wedding had gone smoothly, with Marian helping Clucky get ready, before doing so herself, the hairpiece she had chosen making her look a lot different compared to the veil that she normally wore. As Robin adjusted Little John's tie that morning, the bear shook a little nervously, 'you'll be fine, stop worrying so much,' Robin had insisted, Little John nodding looking a little shaken still. As they got to the church that morning, the gentle warmth travelling through a soft breeze, Clucky's veil blew about slightly, Little John unable to take his eyes of his bride, as she walked down the aisle, Skippy's younger sisters, Scarlet and Lyla throwing flower petals down the aisle in front of her. As Robin and Marian sat together, giving their royal blessing in honour of their best friends wedding day, she whispered tenderly in his ear, 'I need to tell you something later,'

'What is it?' he whispered back softly, Marian looking up at him and taking his hand she placed it across her tummy, whispering calmly 'I promise I'll tell you later…'

As they exchanged their vows, Clucky and Little John were seen kissing for the first time, their friends cheering at this point as they both walked back down the aisle, rice and confetti was thrown over them, Marian thinking it were alike her wedding as they exited and went straight on their honeymoon, Robin coming behind his wife and slipping his arms around her waist. 'What would you say to a third addition to the family,' she whispered to him, Robin turning her round to face him, as he welled up barely managing to utter. 'Really...?'

'Yes,' she answered sweetly, Robin pulling her closer happy at their growing family.

**Hope you enjoyed R&R the more reviews the more chapters quite simply, night! x **


	2. Two Years On

**Hey here's chapter 2 for you, hope you enjoy, this story will now jump ahead 2 years, and bases a lot and round the children. Read on to see :) R&R x **

As time went by in Nottingham, Marian had a second daughter named Lily, and as they grew up the three children developed some of the traits and skills their parents had. Surprisingly enough, Olivia was the one who proved to be a talented archer much to Robin's surprise and delight, the parents proud of their children, as Forrest went on to do academically very well as well as proving to be a skilled fighter. The two daughters inherited their mothers, poise and grace, their voices gentle and soft as hers, and Lily gained the ability to dance just as Marian had always been able. Just as Clucky had told her during at the eldest children's christening, that they would grow with a free spirit, she hadn't been far from wrong, though it was Olivia who began to show this more and more, and that is where their story began.

Two years on, and the children were grown up, this seemingly strange to Robin and Marian who maintained there youth in the long time span of being an adult, the pair loving their children dearly, though soon they knew the time may come for the children to be summoned to London. 'It really wasn't that bad…I mean I found it heartbreaking having to leave you…but this time will be different I guess.'

'Well I wish they could just finish growing up as I did,' he replied thoughtfully

'So do I Robin but we have little choice, I just think it won't be as hard for them as it was for me.'

'Well you came back to me, and I will always remember the night of our engagement, my love…' he replied rubbing his nose against hers as they walked in the gardens.

'Mother, Father!' called a voice bringing them both to the attention of Lily, their youngest daughter approaching them at a swift pace, her light blue dress blowing lightly behind her in the cool winds. 'Lily, I thought you were supposed to be in the ballroom?' Marian questioned her daughter nodding, before explaining, 'I was, but we finished early, as I can't remember the correct steps, can you show me.'

'Robin would you like to lead a dance lesson?' Marian requested, Robin looking at her and laughing, 'if the merry men could see me now…but for you my darling anything' he replied softly, Lily giggling in delight.

'I love it when you're so romantic towards mother,' she said sweetly, leading them both inside.

An hour later, as Robin came out, feeling tired from being rushed off his feet in the ballroom quite literally, he was reminded of how good a dancer the beautiful vixen he was married to was. It was as he walked through the main corridor that he saw Skippy now grown up, and meeting Robin's height. 'Well, well, have you been called in to see King Richard?' he queried, Robin still referring to Richard as the King despite the passing down of the crown. 'Yeah, he wanted me to personally see the guards this morning,' he replied cheerfully 'they need some new training, I think Richard would like you to go and see the new archers with me.'

'Gladly, I never get much time now other than when I play against the targets with Olivia.'

'Is she about today?' Skippy asked eagerly, Robin nodding, remembering seeing her in the gardens, but before he could finish, Skippy was off, Robin laughing at his keen attitude in seeing his eldest daughter.

In growing up Skippy had been appointed in charge of defence alongside Little John, and when he could sneak in Robin Hood. Skippy had been put in charge of the archers, and had taught them well, though when asked, Skippy merely replied he had learnt from the best. As they had grown up, Skippy had made friends in the children of Robin and Marian, and also the child that Clucky had to Little John, the result being a white bear cub, who they had named Rodolfo, the young bear growing into a fine young man. Though out of the four, it was Olivia that Skippy had become childhood friends with, finding the very young vixen, captivating and almost radiant…though he thought of her as his dearest friend, he often wondered what she thought of him.

Seeing Olivia standing with a bow and arrow, practising against a target board, didn't surprise Skippy, he knew she got her masterful skills from Robin and envied her for her ability. As she stood strongly with a good poise she let go on the arrow, her fur pulling in the same direction as the arrow flew, before settling down again, her dazzling eyes almost enchanting as she turned to see Skippy. 'Hello,' she greeted politely, her emerald green dress shimmering lightly as she walked over to her friend putting her arms around him as he hugged her. 'Good day your grace,' he replied now bowing slightly and removing his hat to her, 'Skippy…I told you, you don't have to act like that with me, we're friends' she smiled, Olivia's voice light as she suggested they go into the village. Knowing how his friend yearned to go out into the open land, he soon agreed and they left the castle grounds on horseback riding into the small, family-based village.

Going around to the small shops, the villagers bowing and curtseying upon seeing the royal princess in their midst, 'its okay' she tried to insist, with little luck, 'I always attract so much attention…' she muttered to Skippy sadly

'You say that like it's a bad thing, everyone favours you, you're a charismatic person, and dearly loved by all who meet you'

'You flatter me,' she smiled blushing slightly, her fur had always been lighter than those of her siblings, so as her cheeks became darker it was more noticed in Olivia than any of them. 'We could visit your home?' She suggested as they drew near, Skippy nodding and steered his horse in that direction, Olivia doing the same as they dismounted outside the small gate.

Walking through and going into the door, Skippy ushered Olivia inside, the vixen bowing her head to go in and meeting the gaze of Skippy's sweet mother, 'why your grace, what do we owe this surprise visit?'

'We came into the village and I thought it would be nice to come by I hope you don't mind the company…?' she began

'Of course not, you are always welcome here, make yourself at home and I shall go and get us something to drink.'

At this point Skippy's mother made to stand up, but her eldest son was quick to it, 'don't worry I'll do that, you just rest' he told her assuring her he'd be okay 'he's become quite the gentlemen,' his mother remarked, Olivia fondly agreeing with her, 'he is sweet yes.'

'Tell me my dear, when is it that you will be going away to London?' she asked, Olivia looking at the older rabbit with a confused expression, 'London? But I'm not going to London…'

'Forgive me, your grace I only presumed you would as your mother did,' she replied, Olivia never remembering her mother mentioning a trip to London. 'Skippy has mother ever mentioned anything about going to London?' Olivia asked sometime after they began to make their way back to the castle at a slow pace. 'Yes…I do recall her saying something about it to Lyla when I was younger' he replied, wondering why she had fallen so quiet since they had stopped by his home.

'Why do you ask?' he questioned curiously, Olivia shaking her head, certain she was worrying over nothing, 'oh it's just something I heard earlier, I'm okay though' she assured him, 'come on first one back to the castle,' she now grinned, she may be a princess but Skippy knew that she loved to have fun. Accepting the challenge without hesitation, they both galloped back, laughing and enjoying the thrill of the ride. As they pretty much drew at the gates, the two large golden doors swinging open at this point, the two horses trotted in, halting for a moment to allow their riders to get down and walk with them to the stables.

'I had a fun day,' she smiled softly,

'So did I,' Skippy replied the young princess saying she should probably go inside, 'Princess!' he called after her, Olivia looking back for a moment waiting for him to reply, 'yes Skippy?'

'May I see you tomorrow?' he requested, Olivia nodding and smiling sweetly at the rabbit she had grown so fond of. 'Yes you may.'

Going inside the castle, Olivia went to the room where dinner had just been served and sat down to eat. As Marian and Robin sat talking with their children and each other, Marian wondered whether now would be the time to mention their children's upcoming journey. Looking to Robin who seemed to read her thoughts, he squeezed his wife's hand encouragingly, Marian seeing there was no "best time" to do this. 'We have something we'd like to tell you…' she began wondering carefully how to word this.

'Before we tell you, your mother and I, didn't want this particularly…' Robin added in the three exchanging slightly concerned looks before urging their parents to continue.

'Now that you have come of age, all young royal family members go to a form of finishing school, where they will study for the last time, and I'm afraid my dears, your time will arrive in the next few weeks…' Meeting the worried looks of Olivia, Forrest and Lyla, the three instantly began to ask questions regarding this sudden trip. 'Will you be with us?'

'No we need to stay here, it will be the three of you that go, so you will be together,' she answered trying to keep some positive notes on the situation. 'Where will we be going,' Olivia asked quietly, her heart racing with dread as she felt she could have breathed the answer in unison with Maid Marian, 'it's in London. I did the same as you when I was your age,' she admitted, Olivia looking downcast now.

'How long will we be going for?' Lyla asked Marians answer proving to be an unclear one on it, 'I am not sure my dears.'

'How long were you there for?' Forrest asked, the three knowing all too well that their father was the hero of Nottingham and had married into the royal family, the three understanding from that he had not grown up in the same way as his soul mate. 'Well I was there for several years,' she answered honestly, all of their children looking horrified at the thought. 'But it may have changed now…that was some time ago,'

'Yes though it felt like decades rather than years,' Robin remarked before he could stop himself, Marian looking at her husband sympathetically as he took her hand in his again.

'So we have no choice?' Olivia now said her voice becoming quieter still when Marian gave them some hope, 'I do not know, Robin and I don't want you to go if you don't wish too…but we can only say we're trying our best to make it and option, rather than compulsory.'

'May I be excused?' Olivia now asked Marian and Robin nodding and looking after their daughter sorrowfully, the rest of the meal being finished in silence, the other two children leaving the table as soon as they had finished eating, Marian putting her face into her hands as she began to cry. 'Come here darling,' he remarked taking his beloved vixen in his arms.

**Yeah, just when things are going well it's like a bombshell, so what will happen next? Update will be coming soon x **


	3. Young Love

**Hi everyone! here's chapter 3, a flashback and POV the "x-x-x-x" ends a POV just so were clear :) **

**Hope you enjoy R&R! x **

Olivia's POV

I had been in the room when it had been said; Skippy's mother had in a way forewarned this trip to London…so why was it I still found it so hard to believe? Watching out of the window in my room, I sat quite still, so many thoughts running through my mind…the thought of leaving the place I called home for several years felt unbearable, and I honestly didn't believe my day could get any worse. As a knock came to the door, I looked up slightly but didn't speak; the last thing I felt like was talking.

I heard the door open and close slowly, but I didn't turn round, waiting for a voice to reveal who had come in but silence continued to stay in the room. Breathing a sigh I continued to look out into the night, wondering what Skippy was doing, it was then I began to wonder how he'd take my sudden departure. Though it wasn't just him who would be affected, I did feel some guilt in not seeing how my siblings were…no doubt Forrest would take it the easiest, his yearning to learn more and more knowledge would make it a once in a lifetime trip for him. But Lyla was more like her sister, who loved going outdoors and enjoyed living in the midst of a beautiful and natural area, where everyone lived closely together.

'You know, I'll do everything in my power to keep you here in Nottingham if it's where you want to stay,' my fathers voice was a soothing one, and I couldn't help but be happy to see him, as he held an arm out gesturing me to come and sit beside him. Allowing him to put his arm around me, I sat and talked to him about it, 'I know I seem selfish, I just love my life here' I admitted sadly, my father understanding completely. 'Would you like to come out for a while?' he suddenly asked, leading me to look at him in confusion, _where would he want to take me so late in the evening? _Speaking aloud my thoughts, he merely grinned and told me 'it's a surprise; come on you'll like it.' Never doubting my day before I wasn't about to start now, so getting up I let him lead me from my room, and out into the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

'It will all work out Marian dear,' Clucky said trying to comfort her friend, Little John sitting on the other side of her, looking thoughtful, 'where's Rodolfo?' he asked, Clucky explaining he had gone to see Lyla, 'hmm he does seem to be spending a lot of time with her…' he said smirking, Maid Marian and Clucky laughing at this, 'looks like we could be in-laws, Marian dear' she laughed, the vixen nodding before standing up and smoothing out her lilac dress, 'well I'm going to go and see the children…' she said leaving the room, Little John and Clucky exchanging looks, when he suddenly gave her a mischievous grin and chased her out of the room, both of them laughing breathlessly, as Clucky said loudly, 'you know this is no way to treat a lady,'

'You're right, well there's no problem there,' he smirked Clucky now turning and jumping on him, almost managing to pin Little John down in the middle of the corridor. 'Lady Cluck, goodness gracious,' came the shocked voices of some of the ladies in waiting she had worked with, 'all part of the self-defence that comes with this job,' she said continuing to laugh as Little John picked her up.

'Behave will you?' she smirked, Little John raising an eyebrow to this

'What did you say?' he replied, beginning to tickle her as he carried her into the bed chamber, 'drop it,' she managed to get out, Little John simply replying easily, 'okay' letting her flop onto the bed. Sitting up looking flustered, she adjusted her hat and sat up, 'oh you're in for it now' she said lunging at her new husband, Little John reaching behind him to lock the door. Meanwhile as Marian went to Forrest's room, she heard the ladies in waiting talking about Clucky's strange and funny display, 'oh Clucky' she remarked giggling to herself, as she went into Forrest's room. 'Hello mother,' he greeted not looking up from the book he was reading, 'hi I know you probably aren't happy, with me and Robin, but we promise you dear that it won't be for too long.'

'Mother…what do you know about love?' he asked out of the blue, Marian looking at him somewhat confused. Her son looked the exact image of Robin, with a handsome appearance, though he had never taken to any of the girls he had met that Marian had noticed. 'In what way?' she asked sitting down on his bed

'How did you know that you were in love?' he asked Marian thinking back to the time and remembering it quite well.

_Flashback _

The summer was bright and full of life in Nottingham, and Maid Marian had been outside playing badminton with her lady-in-waiting Clucky, who at the time was a bit younger too. 'Oh good shot Clucky,' she grinned hitting the shuttlecock as it came over to her,

'You play very well yourself dear,' she replied breathlessly sitting down as the shuttlecock fell out of the court, 'mercy me, I am so weary now' Clucky said sitting down on the stone bench, 'oh I am going to miss all this' she remarked sadly. 'Don't worry, you'll have me with you the whole time, and with any luck you'll be home within a year.'

'I know, I just love Nottingham so, oh Clucky I just want to see him again' she finished sighing in content with the thought of seeing the fox that had become her childhood friend.

'Well you know that King Richard has nothing against you seeing your friend, he is such a talented and well spoken young man' Clucky remarked. Looking at her friend Maid Marian had wondered how someone that was not much older than her, could be a servant. Beginning to ask this however, Clucky interrupted her standing up, 'looks like that scoundrel, of yours has come to give you the company you desire,' she grinned leaving the grounds, as she saw Robin at the top of the castle walls having climbed them with ease. 'Do be careful,' she said putting a hand to her mouth and watching as Robin slid easily down the vines, 'do not fear Maid Marian, I shall remain safe for you…'

Smiling as he now approached her, the two sat in the shade of a tree talking normally until Marian began to fidget slightly.

'Is something wrong?' Robin asked concerned, Marian looking up into his chocolate eyes,

'There's something I have to tell you,' she began not sure of how to word this, Robin thinking she were about to say she didn't want to see him anymore.

'What is it?' he said dreading the answer

'Soon I'll be going away for a while…to London…'

'Why?' he remarked alarmed, and sitting up now to look at the saddened vixen beside him,

'I have to go there, being royalty means that I have to go away for a while at a young age, that's what Clucky told me anyway…'

'Will you be back?' Robin questioned his voice straining at the thought of being without her.

'Of course I will…I just don't know when.' The next few minutes had trickled by in awkward silence, Robin didn't want to lose his friend, and many thoughts of her not wanting to be with him when she returned worried him. 'Robin?'

'Mm...?' he mumbled in reply coming back into the conversation

'Will you promise me something?'

'Yes, what is it?' he asked looking at her expectantly, Marian clearing her throat before answered, the tears sparkling in her eyes as she responded, 'while I'm gone…please don't forget me.'

Robin looked almost offended at the thought, but settled down again as he kissed her softly on the forehead, not daring to move towards her lips, and it was then he stood up, and took an arrow out, using the tip to carve into the tree. 'What are you doing?' she asked curiously now standing up beside him, to see the engraving "R.B + M.M forever" within a heart, Marian placing her hand across it smiling, as Robin put his hand over hers. 'Never lose sight of what's right, always be there for those who need you' she told him, Robin promising her he would keep to it and that he did.

_Present time_

'So it was while you were away, you realised that you loved him?'

'I knew before, but when your away from the one you love, it hurts more than imaginable, all those years I feared he had forgotten me, but in all that time we waited for each other. True love always finds a way.' Nodding with a smile, Forrest put his book on the shelf and sat down with Marian looking at her for a moment without speaking. 'Why did you want to ask about it?' Marian finally asked smiling, so as not to pressure him unnecessarily, 'There's someone who is special that is on my mind, and I wanted to know how I knew what my feelings meant.'

'Darling, I don't need to tell you my past for you to see your future, what you feel will become clear to you' Marian explained sweetly, Forrest nodding in some understanding.

'I wonder where your father is? Has he been in?'

'No,' Forrest answered shaking his head, Marian getting up and going to leave when Forrest called her back,

'Yes?'

'Thank you' he told her gratefully, Marian smiling and nodding as she left the door.

Going in to see Lyla, Marian saw Rodolfo with her the two practising to dance, despite being the image of his father and the colour of his mother, Rodolfo was considerably thinner than his parents and as he practised dancing with Lyla, Marian couldn't help but smile, leaving them too it and returning to her room. Surprised to see that Robin wasn't in their room, Marian had been about to go and look for her beloved, when a note caught her eye as it lay on the ruby red quilt on their bed. Picking it up she read the message with a growing smile,

_To my dearest Marian,_

_I shall not be gone long, I wished to show Olivia, our old home in Sherwood Forest, remember I love you my darling. _

_I'll see you soon my love_

_Robin Hood x _

Settling under the thick quilt that night, Marian began to fall tired but before going to sleep she left a note on her husbands pillow, saying

_I love you darling_

_Maid Marian x _

**Aww I love romance :), anyway who is on Forrest's mind? will be revealed soon enough, review please as these chapters do take a while x **


	4. Memories

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy, this one looks at a new element to the story, hope you all enjoy! R&R thankyou x **

As Robin led his daughter Olivia through Sherwood Forest, she was a little unnerved in the darkness of the night, though she trusted her father's instincts and continued to follow on horseback. However as they neared the waterfall, the strong and powerful element crashing on the rocks below broke the otherwise silent night. 'Come on' Robin said dismounting the stallion and going towards the waterfall, Olivia looking sceptically as she got down herself, tying her horses reins to a nearby tree as he had done. 'Where are we going?'

'You'll see but you have to trust me come on,' he replied smiling, before turned and walked along a narrow path that passed through the waterfall. As Olivia followed she now saw a hole in the cliff behind the waterfall, Robin walking ahead, warning her to keep her head low as she passed beneath it.

After quickly sliding through, not wanting to get wet from the water that dripped from the ceiling, she emerged into a small clearing, where the remnants of a camp remained. Looking around her Olivia saw a set up of stones and sticks to make a fire, with a metal frame set above it for cooking food, and surrounding it were logs that had been cut cleanly in half and placed as seating. From the surrounding trees two hammocks had been set up and it was now as Robin turned to his daughter, he said 'so what do you think?'

'What is this place?' Olivia asked curiously not answering Robin's question, the fox chuckling as he explained proudly 'when me and Little John were outlaws, we were highly wanted, so naturally we had to hide in a place which to the normal eye was completely hidden, and this was that place.' Looking around her in surprise, Olivia couldn't believe that her father and uncle had to live in the Forest whilst evading capture from the Sheriff of Nottingham.

'This is incredible, it's so well thought out…how did you find out about this place?' Olivia questioned keen to hear the story of how Robin came to live there with his best friend. 'Well back when I first knew your mother, I had been able to meet with the King on a couple of occasions and I had always respected King Richard and so when Marian found out she was leaving, he permitted me to come and see her off…it was a hard day.'

'That's so sad, you must have been so upset to see mother go' Olivia remarked sadly Robin nodding in agreement with a downcast expression before he continued. 'It was but naturally, I had to keep my spirits high and believe that she would be back soon, though she never left my thoughts. It was then that I learned King Richard would be going on an expedition, and of course at the time I never knew why, but it was then that Nottingham was to fall into disrepair under the rule of the cruel and arrogant Prince John.'

'I remember mother telling me about Prince John, he sounded so ruthless…was that really true?'

'Yes, he taxed every villager until he had every last farthing from them, and eventually Nottingham fell into disrepair, and with an unfair Sheriff, me and Little John knew something had to be done…' As he now sat in a tree pulling Olivia up beside him, Robin took off his hat, running the soft feather of it through his small hands before continuing his story. 'It was just how you and I are sat now, we were overlooking a beaten path that led into Nottingham, when a royal money carrier passed, the only thing standing between us and the money inside being the guards. After thinking of just how wrong it was that the village was being kept from the money that just sat in the royal treasury…Prince John draining everyone who needed the financial support…it angered us and so after creating a distraction, we stole has much money as we could carry and shared it out amongst the villagers.'

As Olivia sat listening curiously, she was surprised to learn her father was capable of stealing all for the good of others. 'How did you manage to avoid the guards at the palace, and the sheriff?'

'It wasn't easy, to begin with we were able to continue living a low profile life in Nottingham village, however the more we stole to feed the poor, the higher we became wanted. It was then that we knew we couldn't risk it any longer…I had always known about this place, it was sort of a childhood hide-away like a tree house, and the only ones who knew about it was me and Little John.'

'That's incredible, you did all that so selflessly, but how did you get all the supplies to live out here?' Olivia questioned

'Well after we found safety in Nottingham Forest, Friar Tuck was the only one who we could trust with knowing where we were, he provided us with food, supplies and anything we needed, and it was then that we could also find trust in the fellow villagers. They believed in us, and that only we could help them while King Richard was gone, though to be honest the thing which kept running through my mind all the time is what Marian said to me that day.'

Watching her father with a sense of pride, Olivia smiled looking up to the stars when Robin suggested they get back home, 'it's getting late' he added thoughtfully, Olivia nodding and following him out of the place where he had lived in for so long. 'Father, why did you bring me here tonight…?'

'Because, even though your in a situation which will prove to be less than easy to get out of, we've all had our share of experiences which we've had to learn from, and continue, while at the end of the day it will be that everything is alright in the end.' As Olivia gave her father a sweet smile, Robin lifted his daughters chin, smiling as he met the soft eyes she had inherited from his beloved Maid Marian. 'Now that's the smile I love to see from you Olivia,' he remarked cheerfully, mounting the horse and waiting for Olivia before they returned to the castle, Olivia glancing over and feeling proud to call Robin her father. He had given so much to Nottingham over the years and as she had heard, so had her mother and it was her intentions to follow in their footsteps.

As they arrived at the castle, the night dark and the moon lighting the sky, Robin and Olivia were awaited by servants, and as they dismounted, Olivia was whisked off by her ladies in waiting. As Robin was about to stop them, puzzled at this sudden action, he was approached by some of his subjects, the men telling Robin, he would need to go for an urgent meeting immediately. Walking into the throne room still none the wiser, Robin caught sight of his wife talking to her Uncle Richard and looking very tired though as he went to approach her Little John headed him off. 'Don't you just love early starts' he remarked sarcastically, Robin grinning and questioning him why they had been called there. 'I dunno all I was told is that you may need some help on this one,' he said shrugging as a servant entered the room, leading an elderly owl behind him. 'Good Morning' he said in a raspy voice, oblivious to the fact that everyone seemed less than impressed by this sudden awakening.

'Where is King Robin Hood?'

'I'm here, how may I be of service?' Robin asked politely, Marian coming beside him and taking his hand as she looked into the grey eyes of this new face in the castle. 'You will be required to go on an important expedition, we were considering who could possibly have the strength and skill to work on such a task and we decided…'

'That Robbie's your guy,' Little John finished for him smirking

'Ah yes, King Robin's ally I presume?' he muttered in a dull tone Little John nodding proudly at this point, 'and trust me he isn't the only ally of Robin's' came Clucky's booming voice. Ignoring anyone else now, the great owl continued his talk which he clearly had wanted primarily with Robin Hood. 'As I began we believe you are the most capable of this expedition and so we feel it is best that you accompany the finest men we will assemble for you to lead in the morning.'

'In the morning? I'm sorry, but what is it I'm being signed up to?' Robin asked testily the owl looking at him with an expressionless gaze.

'Robin Hood, when times have called for a fearless warrior to come forth and triumph, you have been that man and you are now needed more than ever…'

'I request a moment with Maid Marian,' he now said calmly, the owl permitting it as Robin led the young vixen outside so that they may talk.

'Robin, what do you want to do?' Marian asked quietly, Robin shaking his head in despair,

'I do not know my dear…these people have come to me in search of help, and it is something I have never refused before…but I don't wish to leave you and the children…'

'Robin, you know we'll be alright…the children are grown up, and you won't be gone for too long I'm sure, and you know I'll be here awaiting your return,' Marian smiled, Robin looking at his wife affectionately. Putting his arm around her, the two stayed where they were for a few minutes, making the most of each moment, before finally going back inside. 'I'll do it,' Robin confirmed, the owl thanking him graciously and bowing as he left, only stopping to say he would send a horse drawn carriage to collect him in the morning.

'So the new expedition starts in the morning,' smirked Little John, Robin turning to him looking pleasantly surprised, 'you're coming?'

'Of course, I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?' Little John answered simply, Robin grinning and feeling more at ease in knowing he wouldn't be going alone. 'Well if you'll excuse us, me and Clucky need to say our farewells,' Little John added finally Clucky giving him a puzzled expression, before cottoning on and following her new husband out of the room, Clucky's laughter sounding from the stairwell, bringing Maid Marian to shake her head in disbelief, Robin looking amused at his best friends actions. 'Come on, I have one more night to spend with you Marian, I want it to be a special one,' he said softly, taking Marians hand and leading her to their room, before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bed, the young vixen blushing in light of her husbands motion. Lying beside her, Marian was drawn up beside him as they looked into each others eyes kissing sweetly. 'Robin…I love you' she whispered gently, Robin returning her words with a genuine sincerity radiating from him as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer still, the moment captivating and long lasting.

Olivia's POV

Tonight I had learnt some things based around my father's past. I knew of his heroic acts within Nottingham, but never before had I learned of the hardships he had faced. In some aspects I felt almost guilty, I had been so upset with the thought of leaving Nottingham to go to London, and yet my father had been faced with much worse and taken it in his stride. I still had not yet seen Lyla or Forrest, though I knew that in the morning it would be my moment to take a chance in seeing that they were okay, being the eldest alongside my dear brother Forrest, I knew that we would have to go through this together, and too help each other along the way. A small knock came to my door though at first I did not hear it, my mind elsewhere though as it came again, slightly louder I finally draw my attention to it. 'Come in,' I called lightly, the small figure of Lyla appearing at the door, my younger sister wearing a similar dress to that of mine only in a shade of lilac that matched the lily's of the valley. As she sat down on my bed, I stood and crossed the room to sit beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders as I asked calmly 'are you okay?'

Lyla nodded to begin with, only to shake her head moments later, 'I don't understand it, why must we do things by force without a chance to choose our paths in the future?'

'I do not know,' I answered honestly, 'but father will make things alright you'll see,' Lyla looked up at me with that sweet look she had always had from being a cub, the glittering innocence shining in her eyes making me smile. She had always undoubtedly been the daughter who showed more of mother, the way she was able to dance so gracefully, and hold her poise with such elegance and grace. Not that she tried to hard, Lyla had always naturally been this way, though for the most part I along with Lyla had inherited mother's personality, both of us being polite, happy and always smiling, which made most refer to us being like our mother. However it was father's talents I had taken on, my keen desire to be as wonderful an archer as my father was had something which I luckily was able to take off to a tee, the years I had watched and learnt from my father, had proved to be worthwhile. At any competition I stood out as my "father's daughter" the image of him they saw in me at my ability to strike a bulls eye with so little effort made it seem like I may not care at sometimes. But I did care, I was so determined to make my family proud that the moment I stood with my bow held ready and the arrow positioned ready to be pulled back and released into the air, it was my moment to shine and I wouldn't let father down for anything.

As I sat thinking about all this, my mind also went to Forrest, my twin brother, who had the intelligence which never failed to surprise any of us. He was a true gentleman and though I had never yet seen him courting another young lady, I had no doubt he would make her happy. Smiling contently Lyla tilted her head to the side watching me, 'what are you thinking about Olivia?'

'Just what a special family I'm part of,' I replied continuing to beam, my worries at that time leaving me and it was as Lyla left, that I went to bed, falling into a better sleep than I had believed I would earlier that night.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, I will be updating soon with chapter five, almost halfway through the fanfic now :) x **


	5. Departing

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken me 9 days to upload this, so much writers block! it's unbelievable. Well here is the new chapter anyway :), Enjoy and R&R please thankyou x **

As Robin awoke in the early hours of the morning, he turned over to see his wife sleeping contently by his side. Slipping his hand over her waist, Robin watched her with a smile taking in how sweet she looked while she slept, her gentle breathing making the slightest sound. Looking around him as the sunlight began to stream into the room, Robin sighed in thought of his children not yet knowing of his sudden departure. Feeling worry at their thoughts on the matter, especially at this crucial time of their lives, when they needed their family most, Robin could only hope for the best. As Maid Marian awoke, she saw her husband sat already awake beside her, and at first made no indication that she was awake but just watched him peacefully. Robin was always awake early…his ability of it went back to when he was an outlaw, the timing of his awaking always early to ensure that a good and full day was succeeded in.

'Good morning,' she finally whispered, Robin Hood casting his glance down upon the vixen who smiled sleepily at her husband, Robin chuckling lightly as he took her in his arms. As Marian looked ahead of her thoughtfully, Robin asked her calmly what she was thinking about, 'just…how long you may be gone for…' she whispered quietly, her smile falling when Robin supported her chin in meeting her chocolate eyes. 'I promise it will not be for long,' he told her in assurance, before kissing her lovingly on her forehead and feeling the warmth of her fur against his as she lay back contently. Watching as the sun rose fully, Robin and Marian finally drew themselves out of bed, getting dressed in rich colours for the day ahead. As Marian pulled her usual lilac veil over her hair, she went with her husband to breakfast where their three children were already sat talking wearily to one another.

'Good morning,' Marian greeted brightly, her two daughters and son smiling sleepily in way of returning the greeting. 'I have some further news this morning,' Robin began clearing his throat, 'it would seem that my services are needed elsewhere in England for a short time, and it is this morning that I shall be departing.' Though his explanation was to the point, Robin couldn't bear the looks of horror and shock that had awakened Forrest and Lyla, Olivia however; had a different view. 'Father would more assistance be required?' she questioned politely, Robin Hood looking at his daughter with a proud smile, 'though I would love for you to join me, I'm afraid it is not something I can give as an option, it was only I that was approached last night,' he answered carefully, hoping Olivia wouldn't be too disheartened. Like her father she had a yearning and eagerness for adventure, her free spirited heart much alike that of Robin and even Maid Marian.

'But I could be of so much help…I'm sure my archery skills would prove most helpful,'

'I don't doubt that they would, but in knowing that you are here is knowing that you are safe,' he explained gently, when the doors opened and Richard walked into the room. 'Good Morning Uncle Richard,' Marian said politely, the lion warmly smiling at his niece as he too sat down. 'What is this I hear of your new quest Robin? Have you had any further acknowledgement on the matter?'

'Only that my presence is required this morning,' Robin answered simply eating his breakfast with little thought given to it, but rather to how long it would take him to return, especially with his promise to help the children over their problems in going to London.

'Well I think they've chosen the right man for the job, if you can stop my brother twice over with such ease, I think you shall do well and make your country proud.'

'Thank you,' Robin graciously replied Richard shaking his head by way of saying it was not a problem. As the birds sang outside the window, making a sweet music, Lyla had been listening to it absent-mindedly when a large sound of trumpets came over the voices, everyone falling silent as the doors opened heavily and those coming to collect Robin entered the room. 'King Robin, your carriage awaits you.'

'Thank you,' he told them simply turning back and kissing his wife, wishing he could have had a longer moment with her. It was then he rose from the table and kissed his three children, all of them wishing him good luck, though he knew from Olivia's expression she was truly saddened by the fact she couldn't join him. So as he went to leave, Robin left Olivia with his prized oak bow, and along with it the golden arrow, in which he had won a kiss from the fair maiden. However of course it had rather resulted in Robin and Marian's engagement. 'Father, but this is yours…'

'I have a bow which I have used when times have called for a hero, and that I leave with you, if there is any trouble then I trust you shall be the one to use it well. I shall not be gone long but until then I have trust in you too all look out for one another, with your talents combined you become the perfect and strongest of all teams.'

After his speech had ended, Robin Hood finally turned and left with his assigned guards, Little John awaiting him out by the draw bridge and getting inside the carriage with him. As it pulled out, Robin's family waved him off, Marian looking back to her children as she soon led them back inside, when her Uncle Richard offered to take them for the afternoon, Marian not disagreeing after seeing the keen glint in his eyes. Walking back to her room, Marian found it strange not being with Robin, despite only seeing him a couple of hours before. As she sat down on the bed, Marians eyes caught sight of a note, like the one he had left her previously, bearing few words but each with much meaning and thought.

_I'm missing you… _

_Yours only Robin Hood x _

Sitting back against the head board Marian was unsure for how long she sat gazing without much attention to what was going on around her, thinking about all that was occurring currently, and just how it was all coming so quickly. With a knock at the door for the third time, Clucky had resulted in opening the door and putting her head round, 'Marian dear?'

'Oh I'm sorry Clucky, I haven't been very attentive today,' she admitted softly, turning to talk to her friend. 'I understand dear, it's quiet without Little John around too…but we mustn't let these things get us down Marian dear, so come on, how about a well deserved game of badminton?'

'Yes that's sounds like a splendid idea,' beamed Marian getting up and following her best friend down to the gardens where they had so often played badminton before.

Hitting the shuttlecock to and fro, Clucky and Marian were not at first easily worn out by the game, being used to the quick manoeuvring around the courts they had gained quite high stamina. However an hour and a half later, both of them were quite breathless and sat down in the shade of the trees. 'Oh I do so love the warm summer's sun,' Marian remarked fondly, looking out into the fine weather,

'Yes it is a grand time of year…so tell me Marian dear, when will Forrest, Olivia and Lyla have to go to London?'

'I don't know Clucky; none of them really want to go…'

'But of course you didn't either my dear, however in that time, your parents were unable to appeal for you to stay in Nottingham,' Clucky reminded her, remembering the time well. 'Exactly, that is why I wish for them to have a choice, and a say in what they want from their futures, they're my darlings and I love them all, so I just want them to be happy.' Clucky looked at Marian with a smile, knowing just how kind hearted the vixen was, 'you know, you wouldn't believe you knocked a guard out before now,' she remarked grinning, Marian looking at her for a moment with an unreadable expression across her face before she laughed a little, 'I did it to help,' she replied in her defence.

'I know my dear, I know, it was only a matter of time before one of the rest of us knocked him out anyway,' Clucky answered, making Marian feel a little easier, despite having done it to stop the villains she still felt a twinge of guilt.

Meanwhile, Lyla had been out walking through the gardens herself with Rodolfo, the son of Clucky and Little John was a strong young man, with a charming yet slightly shy personality. 'Mother says I'll be going away soon…I wish I didn't have to go,' she said sadly, Rodolfo putting his arm over her shoulders, 'don't be sad Lyla, I know you'll be okay, and when you return early, you'll be happy to be with us all again,' he promised her, pulling Lyla into a hug to which she responded with a deep blush, managing to hide it under the thickness of her fur as they continued to walk. 'Rodolfo…have you ever liked anyone?' she asked suddenly, the bear turning on the spot to look at her directly, 'w…what do you mean?' he stammered in reply.

'You know _like_ someone?' Lyla said with a sweet smile, the bear lost for words when he ran off, unsure of how to answer Lyla's question and leaving her stood with her head tilted slightly in confusion. 'What was that for?'

As he finally found a place where he knew he would be alone, Rodolfo sank down to the grass thinking about Lyla. She was indeed the one he liked more than any other, but he couldn't tell her that…she was a princess…though he just couldn't get her out of his mind. In a way, Rodolfo felt foolish at running off and leaving Lyla alone, presuming she would probably not be happy with him, however he just panicked, the idea of Lyla asking him about who he loved never coming to him before. Sitting up at the sound of her voice, Rodolfo looked around him…he had been sure that no one would find him there, but he had nothing to fear. The voices he heard was laughing and it turned out to be that of his mother's and Marians, the two ladies going into the castle after a long and tiring game of badminton.

During this time, Olivia had gone to Nottingham forest on her stallion horse, feeling the need for some time alone and in solitude. As she approached a clearing which gave an open view out into the village of Nottingham and the surrounding natural landscape, the young vixen dismounted and breathed a sigh as she sat down on the soft grass, pulling at some of the fine green blades and holding them in her hand for her horse to eat. As she sat watching out over the village, Olivia caught sight of what she thought was her father's carriage, only to be mistaken, after all they would have left Nottingham hours ago by now she was sure. Hearing a pattering of hooves, Olivia turned her head slightly to see her horse lay down, tucking its legs under and nuzzling into her veil making her laugh sweetly. The horse continuing to try and bury its head in her neck for a moment before bringing itself up and looking out with her, it's ears twitching occasionally in light of the thin breeze.

Feeling some happiness in the peacefulness of her home, Olivia knew this among any other place was where she belonged, her home had always been the palace, but she had been able to live as freely as she chose. Her heart being in the naturalistic setting that was Nottingham, and as she thought slowly of all the changes her journey to London would bring, the young spirited vixen almost experienced a heart ache at the thought of leaving it all behind. With the sunset dimming light around her, Olivia decided it would be best if she made her way home, knowing that being out alone after dark would worry her mother and siblings, something she didn't want to do. As she stood her horse knew that she was read and brought up its front legs to support itself up. Olivia stroking him before mounting and riding off back through the woods and home, the thought of visiting Skippy coming to her as she neared the forked path which one direction would lead to the village and the other to the castle. With the sky continuing to darken, Olivia knew it would be best to return to the castle and regretfully rode in that direction when she brought the stallion to a stop. Looking behind her and ahead, Olivia smiled as she turned and galloped down the beaten path and into the village of Nottingham, knowing when she reached the square she would soon see Skippy, her beloved childhood friend, and strong ally to her father for many years.

With the castle halls seemingly quiet, Marian had gone to bid her children an early goodnight, intent on going to bed for some rest and to try and take her mind off Robin's sudden leave, when it occurred to her that Olivia was not in her room. Shaking her head after worrying for a split second, Maid Marian knew that her daughter was strong willed and would not stay out any longer than she knew was safe. However with some instinct as to where she may be, Marian enlisted two palace guards to go and find Olivia and ensure her safe return to the castle. 'Yes your highness,' they answered in unison, walking out into the grounds and taking two horses with them themselves, quite aware of the places the young princess maybe. Watching them go, Marian went back into the palace seeing her Uncle stood waiting for her, 'it would seem she is just like your husband,' he smiled, Marian nodding in agreement. 'If they are to go to London, I want to make their last few weeks here special…'

'Indeed,' he nodded questioning what the young queen had in mind,

'I have a few thoughts,' she said with a keen smile, Marian and her Uncle walking and talking about her plans.

**So what will happen when Skippy learns of her planned trip? Will be revealed in the next chapter, will update soon x**


	6. A surprise visit

**Hi everyone! Here's Chapter 6 enjoy! A bit of romance in this one :) **

Riding into the village of Nottingham, with the setting sun making the streets darker, however as she rode her horse slowly down the stone path, the sound of the hooves against it making a loud sound in the otherwise quiet area. As lights began to emit from some of the bungalows and cottages in the surrounding area, Olivia couldn't help but smile at the happy families within the homes, who were never threatened with separation or any difficulties which were beginning to haunt Olivia. As she approached Skippy's home, Olivia dismounted and tied the reins of her stallion nearby, before smoothing out her dress and going to the small wooden door, her heels the only sound to reveal her arrival as she tapped lightly on the door. Hearing shuffling from within, the door opened and showed Skippy's mother stood looking pleasantly surprised to see the young princess Olivia stood before her. 'Good evening, I wondered if Skippy was home?'

'He isn't yet my dear, but you're very welcome to come and wait, he won't be long,' she said standing aside making a motion to call Olivia in,

'Thank you,' she said graciously, smiling softly stepping inside as the door was closed behind her, and a warm welcome awaited her.

Skippy's home had a cosy feeling to it, the small living room had a crackling fire with its lightly burning embers eating away at the dried wood beneath it and surrounding it were three chairs all slightly different and across the room a wooden table with a lace cloth and numerous chairs around it. As Skippy's mother walked around her she told Olivia to make herself comfortable as she went through the room into the kitchen where a tasteful scent began to drift through. Looking around the room, Olivia thought about how Skippy's life was so different from her own, yet they shared so much in common, the young vixen sitting back feeling relaxed as she was able to simply watch the flickering light from the fire, the stone fireplace around it holding many trinkets that was obviously of high value to Skippy's family. Standing up and walking to the fireplace, Olivia picked up a frame made of oak which supported a painting. The picture portrayed what Olivia could only see as Skippy's parents on there wedding day. Skippy's mother looked a lot younger and thinner, her husband a tall and proud hare with the same glossy white fur as his father.

Placing it down as she heard footsteps, Olivia turned to see Skippy's mother who gave a weak smile towards her. 'Is this your husband?' she asked gently, giving her a sympathetic smile as Skippy's mother nodded with a smile, 'his name was Skylar, but as a nickname he used to be called Skip, hence where Skippy's name originated, we were so in love…we married so young…but he was so romantic.'

'How did you meet?' she asked the two sitting down as she recalled the time, 'well he worked as a guard for the palace, I had never seen him before, he was so young to be a guard, but he was such a gentleman…he had been leading the King's royal carriage and we had all be stood watching intently when he caught my eye. He was so captivating and his brilliant smile it just melted my heart in an instant, so it was then that one evening I snuck out to visit him, I was still so young and living with my family, but we were no doubt in love.' Watching her with a sweet smile, Olivia looked down at the man staring up at them with that smile she described, their happiness so apparent across their features, when before she could question it farther the door clicked open.

Turning to see Skippy enter the room, he did a double take upon seeing Olivia sat in the room, the young princess beaming at him, 'good evening,'

'Good evening Olivia, good evening mother,' he greeted politely, continuing to watch Olivia surprised to see her sat there. 'So my eyes are correct, it is your stallion outside,'

'Yes I was out for a ride and I decided to come and visit you,' she answered with a smile, 'well since you have graced us by visiting our home I would be delighted if you would stay for dinner?' Skippy's mother suggested,

'Oh but I couldn't do that Latrice,' she tried to insist, however she wasn't allowed to say no, and as Skippy leant his head beside hers he muttered softly in her ear, 'you can't get away with it you know,'

'I know' she answered smiling, Skippy keeping his head bent low beside hers as he muttered calmly, 'would you like to go for a walk after dinner?'

'Yes,' she smiled, 'I'd like that.' The sad truth was however, that Olivia would have to tell Skippy about her prearranged trip to London, the thought of how she would explain it almost paining her as she sat across from him at the dinner table.

As they ate silently, the meal delicious and well prepared, Olivia concluded there would be no way round the topic but to simply tell Skippy, however as the meal lasted longer and the light fell outside, she began to wonder if her mother would worry about her whereabouts, and she wasn't far wrong to learn that she had been on Marian's mind. As the Skippy talked about his day, Olivia found herself listening intently, the young rabbit had been a good friend of hers as long as she could remember, and she was able to confide anything in him, though it seemed to come all too quickly that the meal ended and after helping with clearing the table despite Latrice's objections, Skippy and Olivia finally set out on their moonlit walk. As they took a peaceful stroll down the road, people were beginning to light the lamps down the street casting a golden shine across the pavements that stretched throughout the village of Nottingham. 'Olivia…there's something I wanted to talk to you about,' Skippy began

'Actually there's something I wanted to tell you too,' Olivia said with a sigh, Skippy looking at her curiously, 'what is it?' he questioned, desiring to know why she became so solemn. 'Skippy…I'm leaving Nottingham.'

Back at the palace, Marian had spent a couple of hours discussing the ball she wanted to have in honour of her children and after some plans had been made she was satisfied everything would be well underway. Seeing Forrest as she came into the hallway, she asked if Olivia had returned 'no mother, I believe she took her horse for a ride earlier in Nottingham, but has not yet returned,'

'Thank you Forrest,' she replied gratefully now stepping outside onto the courtyard where many palace guards stood tall and proud. Calling two to her that she knew very well, both attentive to her as she requested that they go to find and ensure her daughter returned home safely. 'I am sure she shall be in Nottingham village or in the forest,' Marian told them thoughtfully, the two nodding and promising that they would return Olivia safely to her. 'Thank you,' she told them gratefully as they went to the stables taking two black horses and galloped out of the castle gates riding down the path towards Nottingham village, with every intention of returning quickly with the Princess.

'What? But why, when?' Skippy said a mixture of horror and confusion playing across his face, the sudden sadness in his eyes making Olivia feel even more pressured and uncomfortable having to explain it. 'My mother went to London when she was my age, as a finishing school I guess you could call it, though naturally I never knew until now…myself Lyla and Forrest are all to travel to London now we have come of age to do the same, though I don't want to go.'

'When are you going?' Skippy asked dreading the answer,

'Mother says in a few weeks, though Father was trying to put it off, though considering he has just departed on an expedition, I doubt there will be an easy way to stop the planned trip,' she answered her expression downcast as they walked when Skippy stopped in his tracks, taking her hand in his bringing the vixen to look into his eyes. 'Olivia, no matter what happens, I will always be here…I vowed when you were born I would solely protect you, and that I intend to live up too, I shall be waiting for you, always.' Smiling at him Olivia threw her arms around Skippy's neck, and he around her waist, the two holding on to each other as long as the moment could possibly last them.

Finally, regrettably pulling apart, Olivia took his hand and they then continued to walk, the princess not wanting this bond to break now, the noticeable spark between them making both blush lightly as they continued their evening walk, neither knowing quite what to say. 'Sometimes I wish I could have been like my father,' Olivia admitted finally

'In what way? You have many traits alike Robin,' he said with a smile,

'He had the freedom I desire,' Olivia answered simply, 'sometimes I wish I could go into hiding from all my troubles like he did…'

'He also faced up to them boldly and with strength, like I know you will and I will help you, I promised you, and I will keep it,' Skippy told her thoughtfully, his words sincere, and meaningful. As Olivia watched him happy and for a moment unable to think of any further problems, the two guards approached, seeing the Princess stood talking to Skippy prompting them to wait for a few moments before going to her.

'You know, I don't want this night to end,' she admitted softly, Skippy agreeing instantly, 'maybe it doesn't have too…just yet,' he told her, 'there's still something I wanted to say,'

'Go on,' Olivia encouraged looking into his eyes as Skippy tried to find the words. 'I…'

'Your grace,' cut across the deep voices of the guards who now approached, deciding it was really time for her return to the castle. 'We have come on behalf of your mother, Queen Marian, she has been slightly concerned of your whereabouts and asked that we ensure you return home safely,' they informed her, repeating Maid Marian's request. Olivia sighed at this point 'very well,' she should have guessed that someone would have come for her soon, 'we'll continue this conversation soon,' she promised, the two able to walk for just a bit longer while they walked back to Skippy's home for her stallion which stood waiting patiently for his mistress. 'Well Goodnight,' Olivia said, Skippy returning the bid goodnight, 'I shall see you soon I hope,' she whispered, Skippy merely smiling as she got upon her stallion and rode between the two guards, though Skippy couldn't help but grin as he saw her ride slightly ahead. 'You may see me sooner than you think Olivia,' he said continuing to grin as he went inside, intent on his idea.

The ride back to the castle was a quiet one, leaving Olivia to her thoughts and wondering what it was Skippy had been keen to tell her about. It also gave her time to think about Skippy's reaction and the moment they shared, it was true they were the closest of friends but deep down, Olivia knew there was something more there…something deep within her heart which told her she loved him. He was special to her, but what did he feel for her? Was it merely a friendship with the added vow to protect her in her life, or was there a chance that he felt the same? With all this going through her mind, Olivia nearly missed the turn off to the draw bridge which led to the castle, her sharp turn of the stallion she rode bringing her back to reality. As they neared the stables and the entrance to the castle, Olivia saw her mother descending the stone steps towards them, thanking the guards who nodded their heads and went back to their normal duties, Marian now turning to Olivia who began her apology.

'I'm sorry I'm late home mother, I hope I didn't worry you too much…'

'No you didn't because I know you take the greatest care like me and Robin, though please do let me know where you are, as I do feel a slight sense of worry to not know for definite that you are safe.'

'I promise I will in the future, goodnight Mother.'

'Goodnight dear,' Maid Marian concluded finally, walking back into the castle and both to their rooms, bidding a final goodnight before going into their bedrooms. Once inside, Olivia sat down to brush her fur, not changing into a nightgown just yet but instead sitting down on her bed and taking out some parchment and a quill as she began to write in the dim light, writing down her accounts of the day gone by something she enjoyed to do, and did so without disturbance until something caught her attention. At first she didn't hear it, however the second time she heard the hollow sound of a rock hitting against the castle wall and looked out of her window with a little caution until she saw a silhouette come forward to reveal Skippy's figure. 'You said you didn't want the evening to end just yet,' he called up in a low tone, Olivia smiling unable to resist the invitation to go with him. 'I'll be down shortly,' she promised him, leaving the window and pulling the veil back over her hair, laughing lightly and happily at the thought of seeing him again, when she left with the utmost silence through the castle halls to see Skippy once again.

**Aww cute :) Well do R&R please, review welcome for this, I will update soon goodnight! x**


	7. An unwanted proposal

**hey everyone, New chapter and a new twist! Enjoy R&R thankyou! x **

Olivia's POV

I sat at feeling at a loss…never in my life had I felt so cornered with no way out…as I feel the tears rolling down the softness of my cheeks all I want is to be alone, but at the same time I just want to be held in an embrace and told it will be okay, words I want to know are undoubtedly true…the previous day for me has been filled with an unhappiness I could never thought possible to encounter in my life, and yet here I was feeling powerless over my future, the lack of choices fate was giving me were in themselves ones I would never want to choose. But as I sat waiting, knowing, I would soon no longer be alone in my room, I thought back to the previous night where it had all began…after my evening out with Skippy.

He had called, and I had answered, sneaking out of the castle was not easy, however I had managed it and slipped out into the grounds where Skippy awaited me stood with two horses including my own. 'How did you manage…?' I began

'It wasn't too difficult, especially being an archer for the kingdom,' he admitted, as I smiled, Skippy took great pride in his work for Nottingham and as he had promised I knew I would always be safe with him. 'So why did you come tonight?' I asked finally after we had been riding for a few minutes, 'because like you I did not want our evening to end…not yet,' he said looking to me with a smile that could have melted my heart. As we rode into Sherwood Forest, I only realised as we neared the place where my father had taken me that there was an opening in the trees allowing the moonlight to fall across a windswept meadow, the calming breeze sending what I felt was a melody with the mixture of the natural sounds carrying through the light evening air.

'So,' I breathed turning towards him, my heart skipping a beat to find he was so close behind me, 'why did you bring me here tonight?' I asked my voice sounding almost breathless,

'Because our time together was cut short, and I didn't wish for it to end so abruptly…'

'I didn't wish for it either,' I breathed softly, my eyes never averting away from his, the moment was perfect, it could not be disturbed, not for a moment. I took each second with equal gratitude for being where I was, for being able to experience a time where I had nothing to worry about, nothing to concern me, except him. We could have been there for hours I was not sure, but we sat on the grass Skippy with his arm around my waist as we talked about anything and everything, looking up into the clear evening sky with nothing to cloud the glittering stars or the brightly shining moon which looked down on us as the only witness to our secret evening out. It was as I lay beside Skippy I finally was able to understand just how my mother had fallen in love as she had with my father, their love almost like mine for Skippy…wait…did I just think that? My mind was such a whirl it was so hard to decide where I lay with my heart, but one thing I was certain of, was that Skippy cared for me deeply, and as I looked up into his eyes I could see he was trying to guess what I was thinking…not an easy task.

'Do you think you will write while you are in London?' he asked hopefully, leaving me to give him a smile as I nodded, 'I promise you I will,' I guaranteed, though I still had no desire to leave,

'I wish there was a way to stop me going…' I admitted, 'but how do you stop fate?'

'It's a question which cannot be answered in any straightforward way,' he replied honestly, and I knew he was not wrong, it would be a hard thing to try and accomplish, but my life did not reside in an enclosed room amongst strangers for months, it resided in the open life I held in Nottingham, where everyone knew everyone and equality was everything. I had no idea how my mother had endured such a long time away, though I knew she had aunt Clucky, and I would have Forrest and Lyla, but it made it no better, it wasn't what I wanted to do. Skippy seemed to sense this from me as he gave me a comforting squeeze, watching me and offering for me to talk about it, something which I knew I could spend a long time talking about, so I chose not to put him through that merely telling him what he already knew. 'This is my home; I just don't want to leave it…'

'If you don't want to leave it, there will be a way, every situation always has a way out, a solution it's just finding the one which matches what you truly want from your future.' His words were meaningful with so much truth held to them that I believed they were right and I could not doubt them.

The hour was late, we knew that much and eventually we had to go home knowing that it would cause trouble if we were missed, so after Skippy gave me a hand in mounting my horse, he mounted his own and we began to ride back. I was glad to have had the moment alone after he helped me mount, the blush so heavy forming across my face something I didn't want him to see in all honesty. The ride to the castle I felt did not last long enough, but during the time we had left together we rode side by side, Skippy often glancing over and giving me a sweet smile. Once we got near the castle grounds, Skippy dismounted and handed me the reins for his horse, however not wanting him to walk all the way to Nottingham village alone so late into the night, I left him with the horse, suggesting he just return it to the stables in the morning. Nodding he took my hand and kissed it softly, wishing me a swift entrance in the castle, hoping it would go unnoticed, something I too hoped for.

After taking her horse into the stables, I put in some fresh hay, managing not to get anything on my elegant dress, and finally stroking my stallion, he turned his head towards me, resting it in my hands as I looked into his eyes. Finally I left the stables in caution, hoping I would not be discovered outside so late, and as I snuck back inside the house, it seemed as though my attempt to keep my presence hidden had worked. With the guards not noticing my entrance I went swiftly up to my room and went straight to bed, feeling the weariness overcoming me. Though little did I know how the following day would affect my future in an unbelievable way.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following day, Olivia had gone down for breakfast notably tired, Forrest seeming to notice more than anyone else, but choosing not to mention it, much to Olivia's relief. It was then Richard came in, beaming at his niece and great nieces and nephew, 'good morning,' he greeted, his family returning it just the same. 'I have heard news from Robin,' Richard explained to Marian the vixen looking up from her meal intently waiting to here how her husband was doing. 'He arrived at his destination, and the requirements of him have now changed, instead of leading those assigned to work with him, he merely has to train the archers, so he is presumed to be back within a week or so.'

'Oh thank goodness,' Marian replied relieved to know Robin would soon be returning home,

'That though is not the only news,' Richard added seeming now somewhat disgruntled, 'what is it?' Marian asked, Richard now taking her out of the room and out of earshot of her children, who looked to each other confused.

'What do you think Uncle Richard wants to tell mother?' Lyla said thoughtfully,

'I don't know but whatever it is I think it somehow involves us,' Forrest said, contemplating what could possibly be happening that would affect them, though their questions were about to be answered as Richard and Maid Marian walked back into the room, Marian looking sympathetically to Olivia who watched her mother with a confused expression. 'Dear, would you mind coming with us?' Marian requested Olivia standing and following them out of the room, looking back to Lyla and Forrest who watched her intently and curious as to just what was going on. 'Mother…whats going on?' Olivia asked, Marian turning to her and looking at Richard wondering just how they were going to explain the news they had heard. 'Today…there will be a visit from a young prince…His name is Prince Matthew, and he may cause problems through his visit,' Marian admitted,

'How?' Olivia questioned, worried about how this involved her, but her mother's voice was cut off by trumpets which sounded loudly outside, the three of them going to the window to see a gleaming silver carriage pulling round into the castle grounds. 'It would seem the Prince has arrived,' Richard said slowly, before looking to Marian, 'as Queen it would be best for you to go and greet him,' he suggested, Marian nodding and leaving Olivia alone with her great Uncle.

'Uncle Richard…how am I involved by the Prince's arrival?'

'He has heard much about you as the eldest daughter of the legendary Robin Hood, how you have many qualities which have taken his interest…'

'Please tell me this isn't going to result in how I believe it will,' Olivia said with worry across her face, Richard not answering but looking back outside as the carriage door was opened and a young Prince stepped out of it, he seemed overly confident and at best arrogant, the Prince by chance glancing up to the window where Olivia and Richard watched, the Prince smirking before bowing low to Olivia's mother Marian and following her inside. Going down to the main entrance hall, Olivia was soon joined by her brother and sister, the two waiting in anticipation for an explanation. 'Ah, Prince Forrest I presume?' Prince Andrew said bowing, Forrest watching him with a frown, unaware of who was greeting him and then continuing to watch him as the Prince turned to Princess Lyla and bowed to her too before seeing Princess Olivia finally approach. 'Well…you are more beautiful than I have been told of,' he smiled taking her hand and kissing it, Olivia uncomfortable around him already. 'Good day,' she replied a little curtly, Andrew apparently not noticing this and speaking now to Marian. 'It would seem you have a wonderful family, but I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting Nottingham's new king.'

'Robin is away currently, his return shall be soon though the exact day is not something I am yet aware of,' Marian explained politely, 'you must be weary from your travelling please, come and join us in the dining room,' she offered, the Prince accepted graciously and following them through the hallway.

'Though we welcome your arrival, I'm afraid I do not know your reasons for this surprising visit,' Forrest admitted, keen to learn why this Prince would want to come to Nottingham. 'I apologise, I have been so rude as to not introduce myself, my name is Prince Andrew, and for years it had been decided that I would marry a Princess of my choice, though I never had seen a Princess or learnt of one, until now, that's when I heard about the beloved Princess Olivia and I decided I would make her my Queen.' If any of the siblings had been eating, they were certain they would have choked, the remark he just made was unbelievable and at best made them gape in shock. 'No!' Olivia said before she could stop herself, she was on her feet, and could almost feel herself shaking, 'you can't be serious!'

'Oh but I am my dear, I know how strange it must seem to you, but in time I'm sure you will adjust to the idea…'

'No, I can't marry someone I don't love it's just not possible, I can't marry you,'

'My dear, I don't believe you have a choice and what would you say if I told you, you didn't have to go to London by accepting to marry me now,' Prince Andrew offered, Olivia pausing in shock. 'W-What…?' Looking to Forrest and Lyla they both returned the worrying glance, Andrew may not know Olivia but he had found her weakness. 'You expect me to be in a loveless marriage?' she whispered slowly, Andrew shaking his head laughing lightly, 'my dearest Olivia it would not be a loveless marriage, it would be one of perfection,'

'And if I refuse?' Olivia said, looking at him with a serious gaze,

'Hmm, you are determined to make things difficult aren't you? I have been promised to marry the princess of my choice, and _you _are my choice,' he said retaining his calm tone.

'Well you should change your choice because I am _never_ going to marry you,' she said angrily walking out of the room and slamming the door despite the calls after her, tears streaming down her face as she fled to her room, locking herself in and beginning to cry as she had now done for hours. Many had come to her, trying to appeal to her, but she would not listen, until Prince Andrew had left she would not leave her room. Meanwhile downstairs, an argument had broken out, leading for Olivia's siblings to also leave the room heatedly and Richard suggesting through gritted teeth that the Prince be taken to a guest room. Once alone he and Marian discussed their options, 'what can we do?' Marian asked, concerned for her daughter,

'The only way out of it, is for Olivia to marry before he can marry her, after all Olivia has made it clear she will not accept,' Uncle Richard explained 'the ball will be the last chance for a proposal,'

'We need to see Olivia, and we also need Robin to return, this isn't going to be easy to say the least,' Marian said shaking her head sadly and wondering just how they were going to help her daughter when a realisation struck her.

**Hope you enjoyed, will update again very soon please review, thankyou to those who have done already, (orangesatan, acting-singing-bella, and mildirk) much appreciated! x **


	8. The return of Robin Hood

**Hiya everyone! Here's chapter 8, Christmas In four days, though I aim to update again before December 25th :) hope you all enjoy the new chapter R&R please thankyou x**

During the course of the evening, Marian and Richard were having a difficult discussion over what could be done to help Olivia, but during this hard time no one was able to get through to her. She avoided everyone as completely as she could, choosing to work on her archery in the gardens where she went undisturbed. The only people she would still speak to were her family, but the Prince as far as she was concerned did not exist, and she would not allow him to get involved in her life in anyway, though he tried to change this on numerous occasions. 'Olivia,' Marian said gently walking out onto the grounds one afternoon a week after the argument, 'it has been decided that all of your lessons now are to be cancelled, you are qualified enough to no longer need them…'

'But I still have to go to London?' Olivia asked sadly, turning to her mother who nodded with a small sigh, 'I am afraid they still see it as a requirement yes, but Robin has written to ensure me he is looking into it on his travel home.'

Thinking about her father who had since been gone for no less than two weeks, she wanted nothing more than for her entire family to be home. Working on her aim, Olivia's thoughts went to Skippy, she had, since meeting Prince Andrew, refused to see him on the one occasion he chose to visit her. She couldn't bear facing him, just wondering how he would react to the Prince's proposal was enough to worry her…what if he turned on her…before she had a chance to tell him…to tell him…she couldn't even think what it was exactly her feelings wanted to tell him. Everything was so stressful, though she found solitude in riding through the forest gathering her thoughts, however as she neared Nottingham village, an overwhelming feeling of guilt ran through her, as she then rode into the village and to Skippy's home. Upon arrival she swiftly went and knocked at the door, waiting patiently for an answer when Skippy's mother opened the door looking surprised and pleased to see Olivia there once again. 'Skippy's training today on the archery fields,' she explained, Olivia nodding and making her leave. Having trained so well, and working in many archery points in Nottingham, she knew where the archers would be training so making her way there on horseback she galloped down the paths and across the fields towards it, and just as she had guessed there were many of the palaces finest archers present all keen to show their skills off.

It didn't take long for it to be noticed that the royal princess had arrived, and though many bowed low to her, Olivia was keen to get to Skippy who was up for his practise against the targets, the young vixen now watching intently as Skippy drew back his arrow and fired getting a new bulls-eye. After a few minutes his time was at its limit and he came from it, impressed with his score, and beaming as he saw Olivia, his face lighting up at realising she stood there. 'Olivia!' he called brightly running over to her, 'I came to see you but they would allow me in what was wrong?' he asked with slight worry in his voice,

'It's a long explanation,' Olivia sighed about to go into some brief detail on their royal visitor; when it was suggested that Olivia go and try out the course of Archery, the princess at first objecting, saying she didn't want to interrupt the schedule, but she was given little choice. Most had seen her performance before now and were impressed by her ability, which she had naturally inherited from Robin Hood, something she took with pride and dignity. So stepping out onto the field, she took her bow and arrow watching the target board and focusing, barely hearing someone comment on how much more difficult it would be to manoeuvre in a dress alike the one she wore. However this just made the vixen more determined to prove herself as she pulled back the bow, her posture straight and well poised as she finally released the arrow, which flung forwards and struck straight into the centre of the targets. Hearing a round of cheers as she went for target after target, no level of difficulty was able to shake her unbreakable confidence when using a bow and arrow.

Once finished, Olivia was relieved at first, believing she would be able to leave quickly with Skippy so she could talk to him, however she found no such luck the many archers who worked for the Kingdom were eager to talk to her and discuss all the different techniques used. Though by luck and a quick gesture, Skippy managed to get her free of the crowds and quickly to the village, 'thank you,' she said gratefully,

'Now where were we?' Skippy questioned with a smile, the two beginning to talk at last, something Olivia hadn't realised she needed so much until now.

Meanwhile at the castle, during the late evening, a figure rode into the castle grounds on horseback, the person not alone but accompanied by someone else. Upon arriving at the entrance, he was quick to dismount and lead the horse to the stables before going inside, the light showing Robin Hood weary but happy to have made such a swift return back to Nottingham, and after bidding his close friend goodnight, he ascended up to his room where Marian rested, not expecting to see her husband walking through the door. 'Robin,' she gasped as her eyes flickered open slightly hearing the door, but upon noticing who stood in the doorway she sat up and ran to him, Robin sweeping her up in his arms, a wide smile across his face. 'I'm so happy to see you,' she exclaimed happily kissing him, 'I'm happy to see you too, I've missed you so much in my short absence,' he said holding her close to him, her breath against his neck was something he loved and as he carried her to the bed, laying her down again, he sat beside her asking her about all that had happened while he was away. 'So much…but there's something important I have to tell you,' she said a the worrying tone in her voice making Robin want her to continue all the more, a look of concern swept across his young face. As Marian finished her explanation, Robin apologised, 'it's not your fault…'

'I should have been here, my family come before anything now, that's the truth,' he told her softly, still looking worried, 'maybe I should go and see Olivia…'

'Leave her for now, she'll be sleeping and it's the only time of the day where she doesn't seem worried by this,' Maid Marian admitted, Robin Hood frowning, how could he be classed as a hero when he couldn't succeed in looking out for his family. Though as he sat determined to correct this, Marian put her arms around him feeling his guilt that he was showing, 'its okay…please don't worry about it, it's not your fault and there is a way around it, I am certain of it,' she assured him gently, kissing him against the lips, Robin returning it with a soft smile finally resurfacing as he took her in his arms once more.

The following morning, Robin awoke early, his wife still sleeping by his side making him smile as he got up and crept out of the room. In his absence Robin had travelled past London and up to a training area where he met many archers, some who knew him, and others who were only vaguely aware of whom he was. During his time away he had worked with them, bringing them from being perhaps intermediate or beginners to a higher standard. He had been waiting to get back, he missed Marian more than he could have believed and like Olivia he wondered how she ever managed being away from her loved ones for so long something he had questioned her over. 'My love for you kept me going,' she had answered honestly, there simplistic yet perfect evening alone together was what Robin had needed and missed, to have his soul mate in his arms once again was bliss to the young fox. But now as he went around to see his children, Robin came to Olivia's room, wanting to see her and speak to her concerning the Prince's proposal, though he had not yet met this Prince, he wasn't keen on first impressions. However opening the door, he was surprised to find Olivia sat fully awake and dressed with a book resting in her lap. 'Father' she exclaimed in disbelief, leaving her bed and coming to give him a hug, Robin laughing as he held his daughter and looking down at her with a gentle smile. 'I have missed you so much,' she said still unable to believe he had returned. 'As have I, but I believe there is a matter we need to talk about,' he replied with some seriousness.

While this was going on, in the castle gardens, Rodolfo anxiously awaited Lyla; he had arranged to meet her in the early hours of the morning, telling her he had something to ask of her, though he was not sure how he would be able to manage it. Going through each different way in his mind, none seemed suited enough to fit the part, and looking down at the ring he held, he wasn't sure whether he would be able to ask the question…she had not failed in turning up on time, her flowing light pink dress was moving in the light breeze as she approached him, though Rodolfo was certain that she seemed to glide across the grass towards him, a light smile touching her features. 'Good morning,' she greeted sweetly Rodolfo returning the greeting with a small bow to her, 'Good morning your highness…'

'Oh no, please don't say your going to be like the other subjects of the kingdom,' she said with a slight frown, Rodolfo chuckling as he shook his head. 'No if it is not how you wished to be addressed Lyla I shall not make it so,' he answered, Lyla's expression softening as she now began to ask why he had wanted to see her, Rodolfo becoming more noticeably tense.

'Well…there is something I wish to ask of you…You have been a dear friend for as long as I can remember and in all these years you have meant more to me than I could ever tell you.' Watching Lyla who stood with an innocent expression, he took her hands in his before continuing, taking a deep breath and ready for the situation to go one of two ways. 'In all this time, I have come to value you not just as a friend but as someone I have loved, it has taken so long for me to realise it but now I know the time is right. If you are to depart for London, I shall wait for your return but upon your return if you are so gracious as to accept, then we shall be wed upon your arrival home…Princess Lyla, will you marry me?'

'Of course I shall, I thought you'd never ask,' she beamed throwing herself in Rodolfo's arms before straightening up, realising her lack of posture. 'Once stood up again, Rodolfo presented her with a beautiful ringing sliding it onto her finger, unable to contain his smile. 'Come on, we should go and tell our families,' he suggested when a thought came to the youngest Princess, prompting her to shake her head. 'No I have a better idea,' she said with a smile.

Going up to Olivia's room, Lyla just missed her father Robin who had since left and returned to Marian who had just begun to awaken. Upon entering the room, both sisters were about to come out with the different sets of good news, though the dazzling ring on Lyla's finger succeeded in taking Olivia's intention. 'Lyla…that…it's on your ring finger…so that means…'

'I'm engaged!' she announced both of them giggling and hugging one another, Olivia insisting to here all about the engagement. 'Of course I'll tell you about that, but there's something that I think you should know, and I think you'll find it will help you…'

It was then that they began discussing the possibilities of what Lyla's engagement would mean in the kingdom, but once Lyla had explained how it could help her older sibling out, Olivia was both shocked and in disbelief by the idea she may no longer have to marry Prince Andrew. 'So come on,' Lyla said finally 'who is it you love? I saw the look on your face the moment Prince Andrew suggested it,'

'Well…I don't know really,' Olivia began Lyla giving her a look which instantly denoted her disbelief in the matter. 'Oh alright…well I mean Skippy has been a good friend for so many years I just don't…'

'Skippy! I knew it, oh you two would be such a wonderful couple,' Lyla beamed, Olivia laughing as she tried to shake off the idea.

'But seriously do you think it will work?' Olivia now asked with a serious tone clashed with worry. 'I don't know, but if we go by exactly what Prince Andrew has stated, then there's a definite chance it could work, especially when father returns…'

'He's back,' Olivia now said, Lyla watching her sister doubting it at first, when sincerity emitted from her, Lyla jumping up from where she had been sat, 'where is he?' she asked excitedly.

'In his room with mother, they're just having the morning to themselves I think,' Olivia said thoughtfully,

'Not for long,' Lyla grinned making a dash out the door, Olivia rolling her eyes a wide smile across her face, as she got up and she too left the room intent on seeing Skippy when Clucky stopped her. 'Olivia dear, here you are, I wanted to come and tell you that the dressmakers will be visiting this morning to get measurements, and have a look through what gown you will require.'

'For what?' Olivia asked in with a confused expression,

'Just an upcoming occasion, many of the Kingdoms loyal subjects will be there, so I would choose a gown you love,' she explained lightly. Olivia was then left wondering about the gown and just what else could happen in the time before she went to London, but as Olivia was about to find out it would not turn out how she expected…

**Hmm couple more twist yet and an update coming a lot quicker than normal, only 2 chapters left to go so what will happen?? review please! x**


	9. A ball, and resolving problems

**Hi yet again, two updates in an hour, now that I am impressed with, please R&R aiming to have this fanfic finished by Christmas now, hope you enjoy! see you at the end of the chapter x **

During the course of the day, Forrest and Lyla spent some time with Robin, talking to him eagerly about his time away, though neither Olivia nor Robin mentioned any of their discussion prior to his other children seeing him. The engagement of Lyla at first was hidden; as thought best by her and Rodolfo, knowing that if they went ahead with there plan it would not give Prince Andrew anytime to sort an alternative route in getting his way, something they did not plan to let happen. However as the plans for Olivia, Forrest and Lyla's ball were underway, everyone was rushed off their feet, and though the Prince and Princesses knew of the ball, they were not yet aware it was in their honour. During the afternoon, Olivia was visited by the dressmaker's as Clucky had explained, though she came in with them, watching as they made the usual measurements and then began to look at fabrics and colours for the evening ball. Olivia chose a beautiful shade of midnight blue, on a fabric of satin, the dress was to be supported underneath by layers of net, allowing it to flow outwards and giving a pretty gown. The bodice of the dress was of a more cerulean blue, with the off the shoulder straps being the same midnight blue as the skirt of the dress. It was to be made in a matter of days and after choosing a floral style arrangement for her small hairpiece, she was finally allowed to relax as they set off on making the royal gown. Once alone, Clucky showed Olivia a range of shoes, all in different styles, some strapped, some full and in suede though naturally she went for a small heeled shoe, with this straps across it in a shimmering colour that would match the style of her dress.

Finally as she was given sometime to herself, Olivia went out into the gardens, though her moment of solace and peace was short-lived as a voice she dreaded to hear came from behind her. 'Well all alone are we? You should really have an escort Princess I do believe it to be in your best interests.'

'I have no intentions of being followed by someone when it is entirely unnecessary,' she replied somewhat irritably as Andrew came to her side watching her every move.

'I am certain that upon considering it, you may be able to take some persuasion on change upon the marriage…'

'What do I have to say to make you understand that the only marriage taking place, is the one you have in your fantasy, not in reality, because it will never come to blossom how you believe, so it would be wise for you to give up and reconsider your choices.' Prince Andrew chuckled lightly as he watched her, Olivia becoming infuriated when her salvation came in the form of Skippy, the white rabbit she longed to see emerging from around the corner of the castle, and seeing her, he was quick to approach her. 'Olivia, I was hoping I would find you,' he said, Olivia smiling weakly at him in hope he would notice her wish to get away from the arrogant Prince beside her. 'Just who are you to address the royal Princess in such a manner,' Prince Andrew asked testily, Skippy raising an eyebrow, unaware of who was talking to him like that and now reading Olivia's expression in realisation. 'Skippy is a dear friend of mine, and you have no right to question the way in which he is permitted to speak to me,' Olivia stated the tone in her voice cold as she turned back to Skippy and smiled, 'I was hoping to see you today,' she replied gently, Skippy watching her before deciding on a way of getting her out of the situation. 'I was wondering if you're not too busy, whether you'd like to accompany me on a horse ride,' he suggested, Olivia's face lighting up at the idea.

'Of course,' she agreed walking now with Skippy away from Andrew who called after her irritably though she chose for now not to answer, and as they rounded the corner, they both set off at a run laughing as they did so and making a quick departure from the castle and on their ride out.

Once out for a few hours, Skippy thought it was best the Princess return, not wanting to keep her out for too long, though it was as they rode together at a slow walk, he asked her a question he'd been waiting to ask all day. 'Olivia…there is to be a ball this week is there not?'

'Yes,' she confirmed smiling at him

'Well, if you would be as gracious as to accept, would you allow me to be your date for the evening?' Upon this request, Olivia brought her horse to a stop and smiled at Skippy, 'I'd be delighted to accept, there is no one else I would rather spend the evening with,' she said happily.

'Wonderful, though something else has been on my mind Olivia…what are this Prince's intentions?' This was a question; Olivia prayed he wouldn't ask, though she had no intention of lying to him, so she then made the difficult explanation of how Prince Andrew wanted to marry her. 'No, he can't marry you,' Skippy exclaimed horrified by the idea before steadying himself. 'I mean…do you love him?'

'No,' she answered honestly Skippy seeming to relax a little though he wanted to ask her more on the matter however he felt it best not on that particular part of the topic. 'Is that why I did not see you on that occasion last week?' he asked, Olivia nodding sadly

'I couldn't bring myself to face anyone really, it affected in such a way I could not contain it,' she admitted. However it was then Skippy brought his own horse to a stop and dismounted, taking Olivia in his arms and holding her close to him, 'I'll never allow you to get hurt,' he promised, Olivia looking at him, certain she could have cried at this point.

As she got into the entrance of the castle she took her horse to the stable, Skippy coming with her so they could spend a few more minutes together before he had to leave. 'So I will see you on the night of the ball?'

'Yes, and before I hope,' she answered Skippy promising her that when she turned from putting her stallion away, Skippy stood right in front of her, both blushing at this sudden closeness, both being caught up in the moment when Lyla came quickly into the stables. 'Olivia, thank goodness you're here, there's problems within the castle,' she said with worry spread across her face, Skippy and Olivia exchanging glances as he put a hand on her shoulder, Olivia asking what was going on. 'Forrest is arguing with Prince Andrew, and things are not going well to say the least, everyone's there, Forrest, Mother, Father, Uncle Richard, Clucky, Little John and Rodolfo,'

'You're joking,' Olivia replied unnerved and incredulous by the information her sister had just given her.

'I wish I was…' Lyla sighed wishing Olivia would come in

'What are they arguing over?'

'You…' Lyla answered simply, this being all Olivia needed before going inside, quickly followed by both Skippy and Lyla, though she turned back to Skippy with a serious expression. 'I'll be okay, I'll see you soon though, as promised,' she said, trying to keep her voice steady, Skippy uncertain but after she assured her she had all her family there and she would be fine, he gave in, only asking if she needed him she would get in contact. After making this final promise she went inside, Lyla and she talking quickly as they walked to the throne room over what needed to now be said. 'This cannot continue,' Olivia decided. 'It ends here.'

Meanwhile down the corridor in the throne room, Forrest was having a heated conversation with Prince Andrew, determined he was not about to get the better of them 'It is wrong for you to expect Olivia to marry you; she should be able to marry who she chooses.'

'She is a Princess and therefore is required to marry a Prince,' Andrew remarked with a low growl at the back of his throat, Forrest not allowing himself to be intimidated by the young tiger Prince. 'But mother did not have to marry a Prince; she married our father Robin Hood, so why should different rules apply where Olivia is concerned?'

'Actually, I'm afraid it is different my dear, I am not my Uncle's daughter, I am his niece, and my status at the time was Maid Marian, something which is still used to this day, I was never under the status of Princess. My status to Queen only came to pass because my Uncles passed the crown down to myself and Robin,' she explained, Forrest lost for words, though he wished his mother had not said these words, he knew that Prince Andrew would be only too aware of this himself. 'So it would seem I have the right to decide…'

'No I have that right alone,' Olivia said entering the room with a determined expression on her face, 'you cannot force me to marry you and you shall not do so either.'

'You seem quite confident of this considering you are incorrect,' Prince Andrew said smoothly approaching her and reaching to take her hand though she held back. 'You have no say over who I marry,' she repeated,

'You forget Princess I gave you an offer I know you cannot refuse…'

'Correct you said as long as the Princess of Nottingham marries before the time to depart for London arises you shall make it that we do not have to journey to London.'

'Yes…so tell me do you accept my offer?'

'I do,' she breathed with a grin, Forrest looking at her incredulously when Lyla stood forward,

'Were you aware I was a Princess of this kingdom?' she asked Prince Andrew, the tiger looking at her with a confused expression, 'naturally, I am aware of it,' he answered.

'Then it is settled,' Olivia said with a smile, Rodolfo now understanding what they were doing and coming to join the two Princesses. 'I believe that a proposal has already taken place leading for Lyla to accept,' Olivia smiled as Lyla took off her gloves she wore to reveal the beautiful engagement ring, Rodolfo placing his arms around her waist to show what they meant.'

'But…this, this is impossible, this is not what was agreed,' Andrew said angrily, not masking the bitterness in his voice as Olivia and her family now smiled, 'oh I believe it is, you made that promise in front of many people, and so naturally, our journey to London is no longer valid, you said as long as a Princess of Nottingham marries, you did not state to a Prince…so as much as I am grateful to you for helping us out with that small difficulty, your time here is now no longer required I'm sure…though if you wish to stay for the ball it is certainly not out-ruled.'

'That will not be necessary,' he said through gritted teeth approaching Olivia and sighing in defeat, 'it would seem you are very intelligent my dear, and I'm sure the moment you get married, you will have found the one who matches you…even if it is not royalty…certain rules seem to manage being overlooked,' he said when Robin cut in,

'I do not think there is any need for you to be so vindictive towards Olivia, your presence here has clearly been the cause of trouble from the start and I do not see any reason for it to continue,' he said seriously, Andrew's sly smile returning briefly, 'it would seem you are a very close family, and I am certain that you are an unbreakable bond, something you seem to have proven already, I shall be making my leave in the morning,' he said before finally leaving the throne room.

'That was very close, it only narrowly succeeded, though I believe in any case congratulations are in order,' Uncle Richard said smiling widely at the engaged couple. 'Our little sister the first to be engaged, such an interesting turn,' Forrest said grinning, 'I was certain either way it would be Olivia to be engaged first.'

'My time will come…though when I am not sure…' she said softly, for the first time seeing that life in royalty would always have it's ups and downs but the family and friends she had made it worth every second.

The evening of the ball soon arrived and Olivia looked in the mirror as the ribbons laced up the back of the bodice were tied for her. 'Do you think tonight will be a wonderful evening as I hope it to be?' she asked Clucky smiling as she finished tying the ribbons, 'I have no doubt that it will be dear, however for now I must leave, I know that Marian will want a hand with the back of her dress I am sure, my goodness being a lady in waiting to both mother and daughter is a remarkable achievement,' she grinned leaving the room and giving Olivia a few moments alone. Sitting down she put a silver pendant and after sorting the hair piece she then placed on the small crown she only wore for special occasions. The royal jewels glittering from it just as much as they had done on the day she was born, thinking back to the royal goldsmith who had crafted the Prince and Princesses crowns she then went on to finish getting ready, butterflies surfacing at the thought of seeing Skippy in only an hour or so. It had been decided the ball would be a celebration of Lyla's engagement to Rodolfo, instead of a farewell ball, something which she preferred by a long stretch.

The time to go down and meet the guests seemed to arrive all to quickly, and seen as they would be making there entry at different times, Olivia waited in anticipation for the ball to begin, when it came for the time she was to walk down the sweeping stairs and be greeted by those she knew so well. Normally this was an easy task…but tonight she would be going with Skippy…despite their friendship being so for many years, she still was nervous and this night she knew could potentially show a different side to their relationship which would in effect change their future, to create their own blissful ending to the evening.

**I hope you enjoyed both updates, I will be updating again very soon, hope to read your reviews, thankyou again to acting-singing-bella, for your continuous reviews, thankyou so much and I hope to see you giving some of my other fanfics a read :) thankyou xx**


	10. A wedding and an engagement

**Hi again everyone! Well I'm sad to say this is the final chapter, I do hope you've all enjoyed :) and enjoy this chapter just as much, which I would class as a special one :) it is longer than the others so please to R&R and I hope to hear from my reviewers again in separate fanfics thankyou all once again for your amazing reviews! x **

Olivia's POV

I could feel my heart racing as I reached the top of the stairs, my only reason for feeling like this was in knowing _he_ would be there awaiting me. As I looked down to the bottom of the marble staircase I saw the awed guests watching me as I went down the stairs one by one, it never seeming to come to an end. The expressions of envy and pure surprise at my apparent radiant appearance did not alter as I reached the same level as them, one hand running down the stair marble rail and the other holding the skirt of my dress above my feet so it was easier to make my way down the stairs. As I reached the lower section of the castle I was greeted by many people I knew, but one stood out for me as he stepped forward, his opinions of me that night I knew would mean the most. He wore a suit for the occasion, and looked tall and regal as he approached me, his look of surprise turning to a smile as he took my hand and kissed it. 'You look beautiful Princess,' he said in a perfectly audible tone, my face becoming deeper in colour, he would rarely call me Princess but the name in his voice felt right and something which I valued. As he took my arm and wrapped it around his, he gently placed his hand over mine and led me into the ballroom. I had been the last of the family to arrive so they were all awaiting my arrival as I stepped into the room.

Forrest stood in a suit, though my father wore a very deep green tunic and my mother wore an emerald dress, a colour I had never seen her wear though it suited her perfectly. My mother and father were the perfect couple and they were inseparable, my father never once leaving her side, and as they danced later on in the evening it was such a romantic scene to behold, it could have only been believed that it was so picturesque in seeing it with your own eyes. Lyla wore a beautiful slender gown that was well suited to her small frame; it was almost golden in colour, which brought out the lightness in her fur tones. Looking around the room, I could pick out many people I knew well, and as my attention was finally brought back to Skippy I realised he had been watching me. 'Sorry,' I told him shyly, Skippy shaking his head at me continuing to smile, 'don't be, you look radiant tonight, and I am proud to be able to be with you on such a night,' he said, making me blush even more. As the music started to play softly, Skippy asked me for the first dance, something I was unable to refuse. As we stepped onto the ballroom floor, I felt a little tentative, I could dance…but Lyla she was the talented one when it came to that. So as I began to waltz I wondered whether I was out of my depth, but soon I relaxed, and found I began to enjoy myself, realising we can be our own worst judges to say the least, but looking into Skippy's eyes I knew just how happy I was by being in his arms. As we danced slowly across the floor, it felt like it were just me and him, no one else, my heart beating gently in time with the music.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was later in the evening that a glass was raised in honour of Princess Lyla's and Rodolfo's engagement, the time for a small speech to be made which for the first time in her knowledge was something that Robin stood to do. 'Since Lyla has been a cub we have watched her grow and blossom into the beautiful young Princess she is. I am proud to know that Rodolfo asked for her hand in marriage, as I know he will love her and cherish her.' After the applause and things had settled down again, Skippy took his moment to excuse Olivia from the ball taking her out into the gardens where they would be alone. 'It's a beautiful night,' Olivia remarked looking up to the stars,

'Yes though your beauty is still something I find incomparable,' Skippy replied, Olivia blushing once again, wondering just how many more compliments he would shower upon her. 'So, do you trust me?' he now questioned, Olivia turning to him puzzled but nodding,

'Of course I trust you why wouldn't I-' she began only to be stopped in mid-sentence as Skippy swept her up in his arms and in one easy jump took her up onto the branches of the tree where her parents initials were carved. Setting her down gently on one of the many branches and after moving a small amount of the greenery aside, she had a perfect view, the moon shining light down which cast itself upon her young face, Skippy sitting beside her, his hand around her waist as he held her close to him.

'Olivia…' he started looking down at the vixen with an almost nervous smile,

'Yes?' she replied sitting up and watching him as he rested his forehead against hers. 'For years, I have befriended you, been envious of your talents as an archer, and come to love you both as a friend and now as I realise to be a true love…I have never known whether you returned these feelings, but I felt a heartache in learning of your expected proposal…'

'Which has now been resolved, I am no longer Prince Andrews supposed fiancé, but I would never have accepted him anyway…' she admitted,

'Why?'

'Because when my heart is already taken I had no desire to lose that to the man I had no feelings for. The man I love understands me like no other, and I have always loved him more than I could have ever believed…' she replied softly, Skippy looking at her as if wondering whether to question who it was when she slowly leant in, they were so close, merely centimetres apart when there lips met in a gentle kiss, the soft and sweet embrace going undisturbed, when Olivia heard a light thumping and sitting up she realised it had been Skippy's foot. 'Sorry,' he said sheepishly, 'force of habit, it's awful really,' he said Olivia laughing as she leant in once again, 'I love you Princess Olivia,' he whispered softly, Olivia's expression becoming once again more soft 'I love you too,' she replied gently, the pair taking some time alone, before returning to the ball room, when Skippy held her back for a few seconds longer.

'Olivia…I have to know, how long have you loved me?'

'For longer than I could have ever known,' she replied beaming at him, as he took her hand with a light smile leading the Princess back inside, Forrest noticing his sister reappear and as Skippy went to get a drink her brother came over to her. 'It's been a grand ball wouldn't you agree?'

'Yes,' she answered softly, 'it's been such a special evening I cannot deny…'

'You seem quite smitten with Skippy,' he said, Olivia laughing lightly, her brother had always been observant, and he was certainly correct. 'So am I right?' Forrest asked finally, bringing her from her train of thought.

'You shall have to remain guessing for now I am afraid, this is Lyla's night,' Olivia replied leaving her brother as she joined Skippy for another dance, Forrest grinning to himself. _You always were the most free-spirited…_

In the time leading up to Lyla's wedding, the plans for it had been extensive and time-consuming, and though the girls had found it enjoyable and fun, the boys were wishing it would get to the wedding, none of them able to stand so much planning. Robin and Richard seemed to be the only ones who took it with some amusement, 'oh come on the ladies are just having a bit of fun, it's the best time for them,' Robin reminded them, Little John thinking that Forrest was the lucky one. Since the ball Forrest had travelled to London for a brief time after wanting to see some of the interesting history it held, 'so what do you think Robbie? I mean you and me are technically in-laws now…'

'Just when you thought we couldn't get any closer,' Robin smirked as they walked around the castle.

'Do you ever miss Sherwood Forest?' Little John asked, 'you know, the days when we were outlaws, wanted, and how easily we managed to evade the Sheriff of Nottingham and his men,'

'Though if I remember rightly, it was you who said they were going to have a rope around our necks the next time, but they never did,' Robin remarked proudly, Little John shaking his head. 'Yeah but we had some pretty close calls with them you gotta admit it Rob,'

'True, true, but we came out on top, and what do we have to show for it? We each have a beautiful wife and have been blessed with children…'

'and there was me hoping for a party and a good time,' Little John smirked before adding seriously, 'don't tell Clucky I said that…she'd kill me…though I have to admit I've never been happier than when I'm with her,' he said thoughtfully Robin smiling.

'I'm the same with Marian…'

'I'd be worried if you weren't, all the time you spent day dreaming over her…with the long eyelashes and smelling that sweet perfume,'

'Yeah when all you could smell was burning food,' Robin replied laughing, Little John shaking his head at the memory. 'Well we'd better go back inside,' Robin suggested, 'no doubt we'll need to sort out outfits for the wedding,'

'Outfits are the girls department, why do _we_ need to plan it?'

'Well put it this way, we plan we have peace,' he grinned as they walked back indoors, Marian meeting them in the main hallway and kissing Robin on the cheek as she saw them. 'Hello Robin,' she smiled, the fox taking her hand as he returned the smile and greeting. 'How's the dress fitting going?' Robin dared to ask, Marian giggling,

'Oh it's going well, the bridesmaids dresses are ready, and the mother of the bride, now they're just beginning to look at the wedding dress itself, and Lyla didn't want anyone else to see the design she's choosing…'

'Should be a wonderful dress she chooses, and I'm sure she will look almost as elegant as you on the day we were wed,' Robin said taking her in his arms as Marian laughed sweetly Little John sighing as he muttered, 'hopeless romantic…' making the three friends laugh.

It was now two days before the wedding and the dress was at long last finished, and as Lyla looked at her appearance in front of the mirror she was perfectly happy with the dress she wore, and thanked the dressmakers graciously before returning to have another look at the dress. She had chosen the traditional white, which had delicate taken delicate work to sew the design she had chosen. The floral pattern stretching diagonally across the bodice and then the dress fell to the floor with very little netting underneath and a long train behind that had been completely beaded leaving it glittering in the daylight. She'd been presented with a beautiful white lace veil from Marian, which had been the one she had worn on her wedding day. Under the veil her small crown would rest, and it was then her butterflies began to rise again at the thought of walking down the aisle, with all her friends and family watching. After safely putting the dress away in her armoire, she then went to the window and looked outside where Olivia and Skippy were taking their horses out for a ride, noting how they laughed and were simply enjoying each others company. Giving her an idea, Lyla left the room and went to find Rodolfo who had as it happened, already been on his way to come and see her. 'Rodolfo,' she said sweetly putting her arms around his neck, the white bear holding her with a smile on his face, 'Lyla, I wondered if I'd get to see you today, after all you've been locked away in your room so much planning, I have barely had a moment to spend with you.'

'I know but we have to make the most of today after all tomorrow I will not be able to see you, it being the night before the wedding,'

'Well I guess I'd better make the best of having you for the day then,' he said a playful growl coming across his voice as he took her hand and led her out of the castle before setting off at a run, Lyla giving chase and finally catching up to him managing to take his paw and hold on to it as he pulled her on his back continuing to run, making her laugh breathlessly in the fresh afternoon air. The wedding would certainly be a momentous event.

As the morning of the wedding dawned, Lyla was excited as well as nervous, Olivia had come in early to help her get ready, and once done with her make-up, Marian was coming in to help Lyla do her hair. 'Oh it shall be a perfect day,' she said completely engrossed in the morning as she helped her daughter get ready for her big day. 'I'm going to go and get ready, I'll see you at the church,' Olivia assured her beaming as she left the room taking the curlers from her hair.

'Mother, do you think today will be as I dreamed it would?'

'I am certain of it dear,' Maid Marian answered softly,

'Were you nervous?'

'Oh yes, I remember it like it was only yesterday…Clucky had come in to awaken me quite early in the morning, she had helped me put up my hair after it had been brushed straight, and then with the underneath support for my veil already on, I put on my jewellery and then went to get changed into my wedding dress. I remember coming back in the room and the surprise Clucky had, she nearly cried there and then, but after I had told her it would start me crying too she came to a quick stop, stating I could not allow my fur too be dampened before the wedding. It was then the carriage came to take me to the church, and when I saw your father stood waiting so tall and handsome, that was the moment I knew I'd never be happier, than when I was in his arms.' Smiling as she now got up, Lyla went to put on her dress, Marian about to leave the room when Lyla had made a decision, 'mother can you stay? I'd love for you to see me in my dress before we arrive at the church…' beaming with pride, Marian nodded waiting for her daughter for mere minutes, when she emerged wearing the graceful gown that was the moment when Marian realised just how Clucky was almost brought to tears. Restraining her own, Marian barely uttered, 'you look beautiful darling.'

As they got to the church which had been decorated with white roses as the floral décor; and the colours also being white with a delicate touch of silver added to it, Lyla was so happy to walk down the aisle and meet her handsome fiancé who stood awaiting her arrival. Once the vows had been exchanged Friar Tuck was proud to be the one to declare them husband and wife. As they left the church with confetti and rice being thrown over them in celebration for the newly weds, they got into the white and gold carriage used for Robin and Marians wedding, the proud parents looking on as tears now sparkled in Marians eyes, Clucky already having tears streaming down her eyes as the happy couple made the journey to their honeymoon, happy and content. Olivia stood with Skippy, her gown having a silvery sheen upon it as it hugged her figure, the dress simplistic but still pretty.

It was now two weeks on, and Olivia had seen Skippy a lot since the wedding though it was as she went into Sherwood Forest one day she saw him walking down near the small brook, and sneaked behind him only to put her arms around him, Skippy realising who it was as he then swept her up losing his footing and the pair rolling on the grass amongst the spring flowers laughing. Olivia looked so innocent lay amongst the blooming flowers and as she watched Skippy smiling, he then asked her the question she almost never believed to hear. 'Will you marry me?'

'Yes!' she exclaimed laughing in happiness as she pulled Skippy closer to her, their lips meeting once again, neither aware they were being watched…

'Well it would seem they've found each other at last,' Robin Hood smiled stood watching nearby, Marian stood beside him, as he placed his arm around his waist, 'as I have done she has found her true love…her soul mate…you complete me in the way no one else can…I love you Robin,' she breathed, Robin looking to her with a gentle smile, 'as I love you my dearest Marian,' he whispered kissing her as she was taken in his arms for what would not be the last time…

**Well there you have it, a happy ending and the sequel I promised, I really hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas to you all, and if anyone would like to see Olivia's wedding, do mention it as I may just add one final epilogue.... Review please! x **


End file.
